


Burning Love

by NinjaAtticus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi Chapter, Slow Burnish, but Zuko isn't actually a beast, kinda angsty, that would be weird, will probably be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaAtticus/pseuds/NinjaAtticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has always hated the fact that nothing ever happened to him. But falling for a possibly crazy prince whilst kidnapped in a creepy castle wasn't exactly what he'd envisioned. But he guessed it would have to do.</p><p>A Beauty and the Beast AU except Zuko is not actually a beast because that would end up being really weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullies And Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the characters are introduced and then promptly get in a fight.

When Sokka wakes up he already feels pissed. He had just woken up from possibly the coolest dream ever in which he had fought giant robots inside an even bigger and slightly cooler robot to knowing without a doubt that Gran Gran would make him sell fish for the entire day to the same grumpy old men as every other time he had done it. Sokka didn’t think there was anyone in the entire fucking planet who would take that over epic robot fights. No one. It wasn’t that Sokka didn’t like helping out but the once sort of exciting act of gutting fish gets old pretty quick when you’re doing it day in and out. And constantly smelling of fish guts did nothing to help Sokka make friends or keep up with his personal hygiene. All his friends pretended they didn’t mind but Sokka knew that they were all lying through their teeth because it’s exactly what he would do in their situation.

“SOKKA!” Katara shouted from downstairs. “I’ve been up since seven gutting fish so if you could come down and actually help for once that would be great.”

Sokka moaned and pulled the blankets on even further, trying to relax for as long as possible before the inevitable. He flipped Katara off through the floor boards and rolled over onto his side.

“SOKKA! I know you're probably insulting me behind my back so I’m just going to let you know that if you aren't down here in ten minutes I will rip that duvet from your cold, sweaty body myself."

“Could today get any worse.” Sokka grumbled to himself as he attempted to get out of bed and then failed miserably when he got his foot tangled in the sheet and faceplanted the floor. “Of course it can.”

Sokka raked a comb through his messy bedhead to try and get it looking at least kind of okay before pulling it back into a wolftail and deftly putting in a hair tie. Once he had some clothes on Sokka had to admit he did look at least kind of respectable and no longer like he had climbed out of an alley to work this morning. He made his way into the kitchen and began making himself a really shitty but really caffeinated cup of coffee to try and get him through the day. Not that one cup would do it he’d have to make some more up in a couple of hours.

“Hi Sokka. Doesn’t look like all that extra beauty sleep paid off after all.” Katara said as she made herself a tea.

“Fuck you.” Sokka replied in need of a better comeback. Katara looked dramatically offended for a second then smiled at him reminding her brother that they only pretended to hate each other.

“I’m doing the morning shift so if you could come at about one that would be great.” She said reaching for the sugar.

“Then why did you wake me up now?” Sokka asked, passing it to her.

“Because you’re a lazy ass and somehow you managed to sleep in till eleven.”

Sokka started to protest that that was pretty early for him but Katara continued. “And you would have been in bed a lot longer if I hadn’t woken you up.”

“Fine. You win.” Sokka replied reluctantly and gave her a hug before heading out the back door. “See you later!”

“Bye!”

 

                                                                                                    *      *          *

At first Sokka wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do with his morning off. Sokka didn’t exactly have many hobbies and the fact that it was a Sunday morning meant that seeing his friends wasn’t really an option. Aang would probably have been awake for hours now but was also probably doing some weird physical exercise that Sokka really didn’t have the energy for. But as it turned out the problem ended up solving itself.

“Hey asshole!” A familiar voice shouted from across the street. Sokka turned round to see Suki heading towards him a grin across her face. “What are you doing up so early?”

“A certain someone woke me up.” Sokka moaned. “But she did do the whole morning shift so I just went along with it. What about you?” He asked suspiciously, noticing the Kyoshi armour she was wearing.

“We went on a night raid.” She said grinning, knowing exactly how happy Sokka would be at the news.

“Awesome! What happened?” He asked pulling them both down onto a wooden bench outside the shop. Sokka listened enthusiastically as Suki recounted the dramatic story of their midnight supply run. She told him how the Kyoshi warriors had kicked the guards asses before stealing a ton of ammo from one of Emperor Ozai’s most important warehouses (which was a bit of a lie) and gotten trapped beneath tons of rubble when a bomb went off barely escaping with their lives (which was definitely over exaggerated, not that Sokka noticed). When she had finished Suki was pleased to see that Sokka looked decidedly awestruck with her story and had remained completely oblivious to the made up parts.

“That is so cool! Man, you guys are badass.” He said and then his smile fell into a frown. “Hey, Suki were you fucking with me in the part were one of you almost died and you wept over her dead body before saving her life heroically by doing mouth to mouth?”

“You got me.”

“Yeah, well that’s because you don’t give CPR for a bullet wound you idiot.” Sokka said before his voice took on a more sombre tone. “Heard from my Dad or Bato?”

“Yeah they’re fighting at the fort in Ba Sing Se.” Suki replied quickly to fill the apprehensive silence. “We’re not doing so great though. Ozai has money and power on his side and seeing has he’s the emperor he can get whatever troops he wants. Plus not many people want to fight in a civil war on the rebel’s side even if everyone agrees that Ozai’s a massive dick.”

Sokka stared off into the mountains knowing that his Dad was fighting somewhere out there. Hakoda hadn’t come to visit them in years to try and keep them all safe and although Sokka understood that it would be bad news for them if Ozai found out who the rebel leader’s family were he still wished that Hakoda would come back. Sokka was sick of ‘protecting’ the people back home when there was a real war to be fought. Sokka couldn’t shoot for shit but he had always been good at sword fighting even if he’d never used a real one before.

“You think Gran Gran would let me join?” Sokka asked even though he already knew the answer.

“I don’t think so Sokka.” She replied honestly. An awkward silence fell between the two friends as Sokka cursed to himself that he didn’t have any sleeves to fiddle with.

“Sokka! Oh there you are!” Katara said, turning the corner into the street they sat in. “Hey Suki!” She grinned way more enthusiastically as she went over to give the older girl a hug.

“No hugs for me?” Sokka asked innocently trying to do the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

“Nope.” Katara replied with a smirk as she punched him playfully on the shoulder. She brushed a hand through her dark hair and sighed deeply. “You better be thankful I took this shift because this one guy was being a total douchebag. He wanted a massive order of fish for god knows what on your birthday and I told him we weren’t open but he just wasn't having it.”

“Oh man Sokka I almost forgot! Happy birthday for next week, I’ll be out on patrol for a couple days so I won’t be able to be there.” Suki said as Sokka pouted up at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll still get you a present.”

Sokka grinned and did a quick fist bump into the air.

“What do you even want for your birthday Sokka?” Katara asked. “You’re so indecisive.”

Sokka thought for a moment. What did he want for his birthday? Food was always a good thing to go for but he always asked for food. Maybe he could think of an actual gift this year. Maybe some nice clothes? It’s not like he had any hobbies. Apart from…

“Do you think you could get me a sword?” Sokka asked cautiously looking over to Katara. “But like a real legitimate badass sword? That I can whoosh around and stab people with?” He continued excitedly pretending to stab people with his pretend sword dramatically.

“I don’t know Sokka.” Katara replied quietly. “But I’ll see what I can do.” Sokka ran up to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. Katara patted his back awkwardly.

“Thanks sis.” Sokka said tightening his grip on Katara until she peeled him off her and hurried over to Suki to avoid it happening again. Sokka kept practicing his less than decent sword fighting moves across the cobbled streets making them far more flamboyant and over the top than they needed to be. Katara and Suki looked on with their arms crossed and disapproving looks on their faces.

“Nice dancing fish boy.”

Sokka straightened up immediately and turned round to look at the three figures standing in front of him. Azula strutted towards him, twirling a long strand of hair around her fingers. She stood very close to Sokka her golden eyes staring into his. Sokka tried to look as tough as possible but he knew there was only one end to this confrontation. They were gonna really fuck him up.

“Azula! Back off!” Katara said angrily, moving to stand in the middle of the two teenagers. Azula pushed Katara aside easily the girl falling down hard onto the cobbles. Azula smiled at her before motioning for Mai and Ty Lee.

“Feel free to beat her up. I have this piece of rebel fraternising scum to deal with.” She said harshly. Sokka watched horrified as Azula’s cronies headed towards the other two girls, Suki trying her best to protect Katara who was still struggling off the ground. Sokka gulped and hated how routine the incident felt.

“Hmm...I wonder if your Dad’s died yet? I doubt those rebel soldiers can last much longer.” She said, grinning as she stepped closer to Sokka. “I’m sure it won’t be long before my father beats them and he’ll behead every last one of them. Even someone as talentless and disposable as your father.”

Sokka tried not to shout at her that his Dad wasn’t disposable, that he was the rebel leader for fucks sake. But he had enough common sense to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to put his pride over his family’s safety. Ozai was sensible enough not to threaten every rebel family there was in fear of persuading more people to revolt. But he doubted that protection would extend to the General’s kids. Getting beaten up and humiliated was far better than being killed.

“At least my Dad isn’t some oppressive nuthead like yours.” Sokka said as he stared her down. To his surprise it was Azula who drew back first.

“For a moment I was wondering if beating you up would be a waste of my time.” She said contemplatively as she picked at her perfect nails. “But would it be a waste of time if I really enjoyed it?”

Azula lunged at Sokka using her weight to topple him over. He tried to wrestle free from her grasp desperately but her legs pressed onto his and her arms shoved his behind his back almost effortlessly. Sokka tried to look up at her and wasn’t surprised to see that there was not a hair out of place.

“What do you want?” Sokka said angrily still struggling against her weight. She cocked her head to the side innocently as if considering that for the first time.

“Nothing.” Azula said smashing his face back into the gutter. “I’m getting more enjoyment out of this than money could buy.”

Sokka went limp, knowing that if he had been able to he would have faceplanted with the sheer embarrassment of the situation never minding the fact that Azula had probably really fucked up his face. He hated the fact that his Dad had been right about what he’d told him. Sokka doubted he would last five minutes in the army with how easily he had been beaten now. He’d probably spend the rest of his life gutting fish at this rate. On the other side of the street, Suki and Katara were putting up a much better fight but he could see that they were tiring out a little faster than their opponents.

“I can’t see what’s going on over there but from the sounds of it you guys are getting totally wrecked.”

Sokka sighed in relief at the familiar voice as Toph walked towards them. Azula looked over towards Toph and grinned, letting go of Sokka. He got up quickly and took a couple steps backwards to be safe.

“Hey Toph.” Azula began nonchalantly. “I know you can’t see this but I’m giving you the finger right now.” She said, doing just that as she towered over the smaller girl. Somehow Toph managed to look not bothered at all by the situation.

“Hey Azula.” Toph said mockingly. “I know you can’t see this but you’re a pompous sadistic brat who likes to beat people up to get away from her Daddy issues. Also my psychic powers tell me that you look like shit today.”

“Ooooooo.” Sokka whispered from behind them.

“Fuck her up Toph!” Suki shouted from the pavement.

Azula stared at Toph for a few more seconds at a complete loss for words. Now it was the younger girls turn to smirk as Azula opened her mouth in shock. Sokka had never seen someone get so completely and utterly wrecked. Thank spirits for Toph.

“I’ve wasted enough time on you peasants.” Azula said spitefully. “I’ll be back and when I’m done, none of you will be able to see.” She beckoned her friends and the three strutted of back down the street to whatever shit hole they came from.

“Toph, that was awesome!” Sokka shouted lifting her up off the ground. “I’m so happy you rocked up and kicked their butts!” Toph sulked and struggled free of the tight hug.

“You guys would’ve been totally fucked without my help.” She said as the others nodded in agreement apart from Katara who started to frown.

“We’d have managed just fine!” She said although without much conviction.

“Don’t get pissy missy.” Top replied but she smiled all the same and punched Katara playfully in the arm. They all looked back at where the three had left and Sokka felt Katara put an arm around him. Sokka hated how weak he felt. He hated that in a real fight his life would be over instantly. And he hated that he could be walked all over like that and have to rely on his small fifteen year old friend to save him. He wasn’t the strongest he knew that. But this had kind of been a wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have about 12 chapters of this trash planned out and I'll try to stop procrastinating and actually update fairly often. This is my first fanfic(apart from some weird shit I wrote years ago) but hopefully all the fics I've read will give me some idea of how to do this. Also how do people write such long chapters?? Some of them are like a novel in themselves!  
> Feel free to kudos and comment!  
> (Also if anyone gets the reference to another fandom in here kudos to you♥)  
> My tumblr is @ninjaatticus if you want to ask anything on there


	2. Dating And Disappearences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gives bad relationship advice and walks up a mountain.

Sokka didn’t dream that night. Or if he did he didn’t remember it. The bruises on his arm made his sleeping light and uneasy, tossing and turning in his bed. When Sokka did wake up, his head still fuzzy and eyes unfocused it was to realise that it was the middle of the night and he really needed a piss. Groggily, Sokka stood up, catious not to trip over his sheets like he had done yesterday. He made his way to the toilet, his hand trailing against the wooden walls to keep him steady.

When Sokka had finished he made his way back to his room, careful not to wake Gran Gran or Katara up. He did not want to deal with that in the morning. Katara was grouchy enough with a full eight hours. A floorboard squeaked behind him and Sokka immediately tensed up, his hands forming into fists. Better safe than-

“What the fuck?” Sokka whisper shouted as he turned to see a fully dressed Katara at the top of the stairs. She stared at him guiltily like a deer in headlights. “You scared the living shit out of me!”

“Sorry.” Katara said meekly, walking over towards her brother and fiddling with her coat sleeves anxiously. “I didn’t realise you were awake.”  
Sokka stared at her, more than a little confused. What was Katara doing awake in the middle of the night fully dressed in her winter coat and wait… was she holding reins? The more things he noticed the more questions he wanted to ask.

“What are you doing?”

“None of your business.” Katara said awkwardly. “I can handle myself and I promise to be back by morning.” She crossed her arms as if that explanation was perfectly good enough. It wasn’t. Sokka knew Katara could handle herself but a long horse ride in the middle of the night would be dangerous for even the most battle hardened warriors. Bandits and thugs lay in wait behind bushes and legend has it that ghosts roamed the land. Not that Sokka believed in ghosts, they went completely against science.

“I’m not letting you leave. Who knows what’s out there this time of night! Did Gran Gran even give you permission for this?” Sokka ranted saying possibly the most sensible thing he’d said in years.

“No.” His sister replied resignedly as she turned to go back to her room. “Night.”

“Night.” He replied pleased that his mature big brother act had worked so well. Katara was far more sensible than he was and Sokka wondered what she was going to do in the first place that was so important. He’d probably never find out.  
Sokka slept more soundly the second time and his snores provided perfect cover for Katara to slip unnoticed into the night.

A loud knocking on the door woke Sokka up the second time although the sun was already high in the sky and lunch was fast approaching. This was bad for Sokka because he had missed breakfast but the prospect of lunch cheered him up considerably. He rolled out of bed and landed with a thump on the floor, cursing when his bruised arm was crushed by the rest of his body. He sat up quickly and looked at the black bruises down the side of his left arm where Azula had hit him. They hurt to touch but the good thing about having wounds was that you can always make up heroic tales of how you got them. The smell of fish indicated that Katara and Gran Gran must be getting on fine without him so Sokka made his way to the door and peeked through it to see if they were someone who could see him in his pyjamas.

“Hey Sokka!” A cheerful voice called out as Sokka opened the door. Aang stood outside with a big grin on his face and it didn’t take a genius to know he was up to something. The younger boy was dressed (probably had been for hours) and Sokka began to feel a little embarrassed with his current ‘I literally just got out of bed’ look.

“Morning Aang.” Sokka said, hoping that it was actually still morning. Aang shuffled awkwardly and Sokka saw something poke out behind his back. “Have you got a present? After all it is nearly my birthday.”

Aang looked even more embarrassed and reached his hand to scratch his bald head as he tried to hide what he was holding.

“Sorry Sokka, it’s not for you.” He mumbled. “It’s for Katara.” Aang drew a bunch of flowers from behind his back and his face flushed bright red. The flowers were actually really nice and Sokka knew Aang well enough to realise he had probably picked them all himself. However, none of that changed the fact that the situation was hilarious. Sokka doubled over laughing and Aang stepped back anxiously which only made everything funnier.

“Do you not think she’ll like them?” He said quietly staring at the little bunch in his hands. Sokka had never really imagined that Aang would ever act on his painfully obvious crush on Katara but rather than going full big brother and shouting at him, Sokka had to admit that this was pretty cute.

“Look, I’ll give you some advice.” Sokka began. “Trust me I have a lot of experience with women.”  
Aang raised an eyebrow.

“Ok fine you got me but I have more experience than you do anyway.” He said crossing his arms with a huff. “Giving her flowers is a really great start but you also need to make sure you talk about how both of you feel, especially her. Make sure she knows how much you care about her. Take her on cute dates and things…”

“Hey Sokka, do you think she’ll want to date me?” Aang said like the literal ball of sunshine he was. Sokka didn’t want to witness his sister make out with anyone especially not his friend but Aang was a nice guy and Sokka owed him the truth.

“Listen-”

“Like you know how to pick up chicks Sokka.”

Sokka sighed as Toph walked up to them, putting an arm around Aang.

“And you do?”

Toph raised her eyebrow and grinned at him, immediately giving Sokka weird and unwanted mental images.

“Sokka has no clue what he’s talking about.” Toph said. “You are going for completely the wrong approach. Chicks dig bad boys so you need to play hard to get. The more bad shit you’ve done the higher the likelihood of you getting fucked.”

Sokka and Aang stared at her in complete disbelief.

“This is my sister you’re talking about! I know what she likes better than anyone!”

“Really Mr Love Expert well why don’t you go and ask her yourself?”

“I will.” Sokka said as he started to make his way up the stairs. The other two followed with Aang still trying to conceal the flowers behind his back. This was probably not how he’d imagined the morning to go. In Sokka’s opinion this debate was a big improvement from yesterday.

“Hey Katara!” Sokka shouted as he slammed open the door. His cry was met by silence and Sokka frowned as he surveyed the empty room. That’s odd, he thought as he dressed quickly before heading back out and down to the store. Katara must be helping downstairs like the good granddaughter she was although Sokka was surprised she hadn’t heard all the commotion and joined in. Although the subject matter might have been a little awkward for her to get involved in. He rushed into the front room where Gran Gran was busy selling fish. But Katara was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey Gran Gran! Have you seen Katara this morning?” Sokka asked interrupting the sale. Gran Gran looked at him quizzically.

“No. I thought she was with you? Is she not?” The elderly lady asked. That was when Sokka remembered what had happened last night. He thought he had seen her go to bed but maybe…

“Errr…don’t worry it’s fine.” Sokka said quickly as he tried to think of an excuse. “I think she said something about going to Suki’s.” Gran Gran didn’t look entirely convinced but she nodded and went back to gutting fish. The excuse had been a lie but Katara might still be at Suki’s. It was a better alternative to her being stuck out in the countryside somewhere. Sokka wished he had interrogated her more last night because he didn’t have a clue where she was going.

“Hey Sokka! Where’s Katara?” Aang asked innocently, sensing Sokka’s stress.

“I think she might be at Suki’s.” He replied hoping that they didn’t try to follow him.

“You sure?”

“Come on Aang, you can hang at my place.” Toph said suddenly grabbing his wrist. “I can give you more relationship advice if you want!”  
Toph dragged Aang down the street and Sokka found himself smiling at Aang trying desperately to get out of a night with Toph as he headed towards Suki’s house. The odds that she would be there were small but he had no clue where to start if she had gotten lost on her midnight adventure. Sokka knew that he should probably let Gran Gran know but he didn’t want to worry her until he was sure that Katara wasn’t somewhere in town. He had failed terribly at protecting her and now he needed to correct his mistake. Sokka stopped quickly when he saw Azula and her friends chatting outside the town tavern and shuffled back into an alleyway to avoid them spotting him. He could not deal with that shit right now.

“Oh if it isn’t Sokka.”

For fuck’s sake. Azula sauntered into the alleyway, forcing Sokka into a dead end as she admired her perfectly manicured nails. This was quickly turning into the shittiest day ever. Of all time.

“What are you doing hiding in there Sokka? I hope you’re not playing hide and seek because no one would bother looking for you.” She said smugly, as Sokka tried to stop himself from punching her in the face.

“I’m not hiding I’m going to Suki’s!” He shouted indignantly stepping forward a little to try and get out.

“Well, she’s not in dumbass. Ty Lee goes to acrobatics class with her. So it looks as though none of your little friends are here to rescue you today.”

Fuck. Suki being out meant that Katara was almost definitely wasting away out in the woods and yet he was stuck here unable to do anything to help her. If he had gotten lost Katara would have been competent enough to rescue him.

“Azula get out the way, I need to find my sister!” Sokka said trying to push her out of the way so he could get out but somehow Azula managed to push Sokka away without even looking up, slamming him into the wall.

“Katara’s missing? Good riddance in my opinion. Anything could be happening to her out there! There’s bandits, ghosts, thugs, gangs, thieves, the creepy castle, wolves...” Azula said counting them out carefully on her fingers. Sokka felt sick just thinking of all the things that could have happened to her but tried to not let Azula see how much she was affecting him. If Katara really was stuck out in the wilderness somewhere anything could have happened to her. She could have been mauled by wolves, mugged by thugs, the more Sokka thought about it the more horrific the explanation became. All sorts of legends surrounded the hills and forests outside the village although come to think of it, Sokka had never heard of this so called ‘Creepy Castle’ Azula had mentioned. As far as he was aware most of the mansions and castles around here were abandoned.

“What ‘creepy castle’?” Sokka asked Azula cautiously, his curiosity getting the better of him. Azula smirked as though that was exactly what she’d wanted to hear.

“Well if you want to know… there’s this mansion on top of the hill.” She said it matter of factly but there was something oddly manipulative in her words. “Apparently a mad prince lives there who kidnaps young girls and eats their hearts.”

“I doubt this mad prince of yours is a cannibal.” Sokka replied although he was far more worried than he let on. He assumed that the end part of Azula’s story was exaggerated but he knew that Katara might be in very real danger. The conversation was interrupted when Ty Lee suddenly poked her head around the alleyway, looking a little embarrassed at the situation she had walked into.

“Hey Zula? Are we still going for lunch?” She asked awkwardly, tapping Azula on the shoulder. Azula stared at Sokka for a bit and then left as quickly as she came, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sokka set off towards the woods, eager to find Katara before Gran Gran could find out.

                               

                                                                                                                   *       *         *

The day was beautiful. The sun hung over the hills as the sheep grazed happily on grass, their woollen coats ruffled by the wind. Pine trees swayed in the distance as green as the perfectly painted picket fences that surrounded the fields.

“Fuck.” Sokka said as he collapsed onto the grass, sheep jumping at his sudden presence. He breathed heavily, cursing himself for sitting in doors eating cake all day when really he should be getting some sort of exercise. His worry for Katara had kept him going so far but that wasn’t enough to keep Sokka going for a full hour of climbing. He had asked Suki where this mansion was but she only had a vague idea. Sokka was just hoping that it was relatively nearby and also not made up. He wouldn’t put it past Azula. However, it was currently his only lead and even if Katara wasn’t there at least he’d worked off his lunch. Sokka got up slowly, hopping around a bit to get rid of a sudden burst of pins and needles when a horse barrelled past him, knocking Sokka to the ground. He looked up to see it running around in a frenzy the sheep running to the other side of the fields. He made his way up to the horse slowly, holding out his hand.

“Errr... hey buddy?” Sokka whispered as he touched its flank. “Wait, what the fuck?” The horse reared up allowing Sokka to see the all too familiar markings of the horse Aang had affectionately named as Appa. He had completely forgotten about the reigns Katara had been carrying and she was sensible enough to take a horse when going on a long journey (unlike him). The teenager stroked the horse affectionately trying to figure out what had happened to Katara with the help of the information he had just learned. It began to sink in that the horse on its own meant that something bad had definitely happened. The thought scared Sokka although it did validate his theories.

“Hey Appa?” Sokka said quietly as he ruffled the horse’s mane. “Do you know where Katara is?” He felt stupid trying get Appa to understand him but there was no one around and he didn’t have much else to go on. Sokka clambered up gracefully onto the horse’s back (okay not that gracefully this is Sokka we’re talking about) and held onto the reigns expectantly. This went against all logic but Sokka just really wanted it to work, it would save him a lot of wandering around in circles. Sokka pulled at the reigns but Appa just stood there, looking up at him from time to time. He hadn’t thought this would happen but it would have been cool. Sokka groaned and leant back hoping that another wave of inspiration would hit him as he stared into the distance.

“No way!” He shouted suddenly, leaning forward to get a closer look. “It’s the castle!” Sure enough in the distance a castle turret poked up from behind a hill so obviously that Sokka wondered why he hadn’t seen it before.

“This way then Appa.”

 

 

Sokka approached the castle as carefully as he could manage, jumping off Appa and tying him up to a tree promising him lots of treats when they got home. It seemed way more imposing and threatening close up, it’s high roofs blocking out the sunlight and casting eerie shadows on the ground below. The door was rusty and old as well as being blocked by a gigantic spiky looking gate that was clearly designed to keep people away. But right now the gate was slightly open so Sokka pushed it open gently, wincing as a loud screech broke the silence of the forest. He began to walk to the door and stood outside feeling really fucking terrified. Sokka hoped whatever was inside wasn’t too terrifying or a story completely made up by Azula because he didn’t want to do anymore looking after this traumatising experience. He hesitated slightly on whether he should knock or not but he guessed that if these heart eating rumours were true (which they weren’t) then this prince would want people to come in rather than keep them out. Not that you’d get any guests with a house like this. As he stepped inside, Sokka heard a noise at the top of the staircase and he stood frozen, scared absolutely shitless so he was really fucking relieved when a nice looking old dude walked down the stairs, a cup of tea in his hand. Whoever this guy was he clearly had his priorities right.

“Oh hello!” The old man said as he sipped on his steaming tea. “Excuse me for the mess, we never get any visitors. And you’re the second today! It’s all very strange.”

“Second?” Sokka asked in hope that this was Katara he was talking about.

“Yes. A young girl who was stealing from the armoury. If you are looking for her I don’t think she’ll be out for some time.”

Sokka groaned. “Why? She’s my sister and I need to know if she’s okay!” He wasn’t listening to any of this guy’s stories anyway, this nice old man thing could easily be an act.

“My nephew was not very happy when he found her. He’s locked her away.” He explained putting a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t recommend trying to intervene.”

Sokka stared at him for a second while he assessed the situation. He had no clue how tough this nephew would be but he wasn’t about to come all this way for nothing and he wasn’t going to let Katara down.

“I’m going to find her.” Sokka said far more confidently than he felt, walking towards the entrance to the main house.

“He will be very angry with you. You don’t want to deal with my nephew when he’s angry!” He pleaded as he rushed up to Sokka.

“Fuck your nephew.”

“Ummm…you're going the wrong way.”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long and yes Zuko will actually rock up next chapter (yay!). We're about to get into angsty romance territory so enjoy the banter while it lasts. Mwhahahaha!


	3. Nicknames And Nastiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka finds Katara and has to make a difficult decision.

Sokka’s feet slammed hard against the cold, concrete floor as he rushed past the cells, checking for Katara inside each one and wondering why the hell this dude needed so many cells in this creepy dungeon thing he had going on. He had almost given up hope when he reached the end and saw Katara curled in on herself in the last cell, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

“Katara?” He whispered, reaching a hand through the bars. She turned and looked up at him, her worried face relaxing into a smile as she got up to meet him. Her walking was a little shaky but when she grabbed Sokka’s hand it was as strong as she always was.

“What are you doing here? If he comes back…” Katara turned as a creak came from the end of the tunnel. They held their breath for a few seconds before continuing their whispered conversation.

“I don’t care Katara, I’m going to get you out of here, okay? That creepy asshole kidnapped you and I am not letting him get away with this.”

“About that Sokka…” They let go of each other as the sound of a slamming door comes from the other end of the corridor and a man storms down towards them, barely giving Sokka any time to register what’s going on before he’s slammed against the wall (again). Katara’s kidnapper leers down over him and grabs his shirt as Sokka tries to get free of his grasp. The man doesn’t budge just stares angrily at Sokka through strange golden eyes, doing possibly the best pissed off face Sokka has seen in his life. Through his long dark hair Sokka sees a horrific scar with ridges coursing through his pink, damaged skin. Sokka doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone more terrifying.

“What are you doing here?” He shouts, spitting onto Sokka as he pushes him further back. “My stupid Uncle must have let another straggler slip by. At the rate today’s been going, I won’t have any dungeons left!”

“That won’t be a problem.” Sokka says instantly regretting saying that out loud. “Please, just let me and my sister go and we won’t bother you again, we haven’t done anything wrong!”  
The man scoffs and lets go of Sokka, turning round to Katara and grabbing the bars angrily.

“Done nothing wrong?!” He almost screams this time (Sokka isn’t even sure if the guy knows the meaning of an inside voice) as he grabs Katara’s arm. “Maybe your innocent little sister can tell you exactly why she was in here.”  
Sokka turns to look at his sister where she’s staring at the man with her fierce blue eyes. He returns her gaze and throws Sokka down against the floor with such force that Sokka knows he’s gonna have some crazy cool bruises tomorrow. He stands up quickly though prepared to kick this dudes ass (or attempt to anyway) if he tries to hurt Katara.

“Tell him.” Scary guy says in that deep gravelly voice that in another situation Sokka might even have found attractive. To Sokka’s surprise it’s his sister who looks away first and she takes a deep breath in before turning to face him.

“Sorry Sokka, I was just trying to do something nice for your birthday that’s all and I saw this deserted looking house and then the door was open and the house looked all gross and old but then-”

Sokka holds her hand through the bars and smiles at her in a way that he hopes is encouraging. “Calm down dude, go slower I’m not going anywhere.”

Katara nods in reply and grins. “Isn’t this supposed to be the other way round?”

Over in the corner even Scary Dude has the decency to awkwardly look at the wall with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes. Sokka would like to think the man was pouting too underneath all that hair. “Please hurry up with this story or I will throw up and then put both of you in jail.”

Sokka sticks his tongue out at The Creepy Asshole and feels a strange sense of pride when The Douchebag looks completely taken aback. Round One to Sokka.

“Yeah you can carry on now.” He says turning to Katara who is almost smiling.

“Okay so I creep into this apparently abandoned mansion and see a really awesome looking sword which I was going to take for your birthday present. But then he shows up and I apologise and put it back but I get thrown in this slimy jail anyway.”

“Which is where you’re going to stay forever!” He spits angrily ( At this point Sokka is pretty sure this is the only emotion the jerk is capable of feeling). “This cell will have someone in it till the day I die.”  
Now if Sokka had been a certified badass this would have been the perfect opportunity to jump in with ‘And that day will be today!’ However Sokka might be lots of things but he is definitely not an idiot and so he smiles as he prepares himself to say what might not be a particularly badass thing to say but is a hundred times cleverer.

“Hey asshole!” Sokka shouts with a grin as said asshole whips round to face him. “You said the cell has to have someone in it till the day you die. And…”

As Sokka prepares himself to say those words he is more terrified than he has been since Toph pushed him of a cliff that one time. But as Katara looks at him he remembers the promise he made to his Dad many moons ago, that he will keep his family safe. No matter what.

“…I’m someone. Let me take her place.”  
Katara stares at him in shock and shakes her head at him- no, no, no. Scar guy looks at him in confusion and takes a step back.

“You- you’d do that? For your sister? What are you doing that thief doesn’t deserve your kindness!” He says his voice going from confused and oddly quiet right back to angry and very over loud. Sokka smiles a little at that.

“Yes. That’s what love is.” Sokka says and then quickly adds on- “Asshole.”- to avoid sounding too soppy. He walks up to No Clue What A Shower Is and stares at him right in his strange golden eyes looking a lot less terrified than he felt. To his delight the man looks away first and Sokka crosses his arms in an effort to look even cooler. Katara laughs at him fondly from her cell.

“Nice.” She says and then more seriously. “Thanks Sokka.”

“Fine!” Greasylocks says suddenly, probably in an effort to bring all the attention back to him. “That will show you that love isn’t something that will help you, it will only make you weaker.” He says it with such force and conviction that for a second Sokka feels oddly moved which doesn’t last long once Probably Has Bad Dental Hygiene Too pushes him roughly into the cell whilst dragging Katara out of hers. She kicks and screams a lot better than he managed too but their captor is stronger and he pushes her violently into the brick wall.

“You’re wrong about that.” Katara says with a maniacal smile ghosting across her face as she wipes the blood from her nose. “It hurts more to love and it hurts more to care but that’s what makes us human. And you…” She continues walking right up to his scarred face. “Are nothing but a beast.”

Katara walks out, stopping only to smile at Sokka and say, “I’ll come get you I promise.” And with that she is gone the prison suddenly eerily quiet and empty. His captor stands at the end of the corridor, a look of utter shock on his face. Good, Sokka thinks, Katara had always been better at badass one liners than him. And yet a strange sadness and vulnerability seem to flit across his captors face in a way that suggests he might be human after all.

“Goodbye Sokka.” He says storming quickly out of the dungeon, his face reverting back to its usual angry one.

Only when he has gone and Sokka is alone does he start to realise the gravity of what hes done. He’s stuck in a cold dungeon cell with no plan to escape and no one but an over angry asshole with no concept of dental hygiene and his possibly crazy elderly Uncle. Great. He really hopes Azula was lying about all the heart eating too. He may not be a young girl but he's still extremely irresistible. Yet again Sokka feels completely out of control, he can do nothing but sit and wait for Katara to rescue him (which she will.) In the meantime, Sokka will have to make do with pissing off Spiky Shoulder guards and he should also really find out his real name because Sokka can only make up these dumb nicknames for so long. He guesses he’ll just have to sit and wait for help to arrive.

 

                                                                                                                               * * *  
It’s was a long way back to the village especially in the encroaching darkness of the purple, twilight sky. The air felt heavy and a little humid so Katara walks quickly in order to get back before the quickly approaching storm comes overhead, wishing she had tied up Appa properly completely unaware that Sokka had conveniently left the horse just outside the gates. She huffs softly to herself as she tries to wrap her cape around her to ward off the winds. Why did Sokka have to go and do all this self-sacrificial hero bullshit? She was just as capable as he was at sitting in a cold cell for days on end plus it had been her stupid fault in the first place. Katara guessed it was the stuff their Dad had said to them before he left for war a couple of years ago about Sokka ‘looking after the family’ and all that crap. If her Dad had been paying more attention to his kids than his war plans maybe he would have noticed that Katara was the one with her shit together and not Sokka, she thought as she spotted the twinkling lights below her that led to the town. At least she would have enough initiative to plan a rescue mission to go get him. Katara raced down the hill thinking where the best place to stir up an angry mob would be. It’s not exactly hard to think of an answer the local tavern is full of drunks looking for any excuse to start a riot. She rushes onto the cobbled streets and stops breathless at the tavern door, regaining her composure a little before dramatically opening the door. All eyes are immediately on her as she walks in with as much confidence as she can muster.

“Quick, help me!” She shouts in her best damsel in distress voice. “My brothers been kidnapped by a mad prince!”

Katara looks around again but everyone is still sitting there and she suddenly feels like an idiot.

“Help me!” She repeats slower this time. “There’ll be a giant mob involved?” Katara says raising an eyebrow at the people around her. There’s a few seconds silence and then…

“Okay sounds legit, I’ll grab my pitchfork.” A big burly man says and all around him others start to stand up too as they excitably chat about how there hasn’t been a proper rally in ages. Toph and Suki rush out from the back of the pub.

“Is Sokka okay?” Suki asks. “I’ll grab my fans.”

“Hey don’t worry honey that mad prince is gonna bow down to this bitch.” Toph remarks sounding vaguely tipsy but Katara is too worried about Sokka to start lecturing anyone on underage drinking. She grins and starts to head to the square to assemble her mob when a voice rings out from behind her.

“A mad prince?” Azula says sauntering down to where Katara is, Ty Lee and Mai by her side. “I don’t think that’s real sweetie maybe you’ve got a little confused.” The way she says it is so horribly patronising that it makes Katara want to punch her in the face before reminding her politely that they are literally the same age. Everyone in the tavern stops and looks at Azula.

“I know it’s boring here compared to where there’s a war going on but there’s no need to put these men at risk for some silly story you’ve concocted to make your life seem more exciting. Don’t worry gentlemen come and sit back down, I can’t believe you fell for such an obviously fake story.”

Katara watches in horror as the people head back inside to sit down and shoot her dirty looks over their shoulders.

“What are you doing? My brother is missing!” She pleads with them urgently and a couple look over at Azula for an answer.

“Oh I saw him going fishing this morning with a tent. He’s probably there for the long haul.” She replies shooting a sickeningly sweet look in Katara’s direction.

“I’ll be back Azula.” Katara says as she storms angrily out of the tavern, praying that she won’t cry till she gets back home

“If I wasn’t so wasted right now I’d yank that stick out her arse and shove it down her throat.” Toph says as she comes up behind Katara.

Katara smiles.

“Now that’s something I’d love to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'd kind of given up on myself too but I felt randomly inspired to write this again today. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next one up much quicker :)


	4. Dungeons And Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko feels insecure, Sokka hatches a plan and they argue over garlic bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely people who commented and liked it ♥♥  
> I wrote this chapter in record time so I hope there isn't any horrible mistakes, hope you enjoy!

Zuko storms out of the dungeon, somehow feeling even angrier than when he had arrived. Who did that guy think he was? First of all that girl tries to steal a sword from his armoury and then her idiotic brother comes in and thinks he can just insult him. This was all Uncles’ fault, if Zuko hadn’t been training so hard this never would have happened. Zuko would have actually paid attention but his Uncle was probably drinking tea or tending that stupid vegetable garden of his- all things that really didn’t matter. If he had been there he would have watched that gate like a hawk. Zuko pauses for a second by the stairs, there’s only two options for what he can do next. Either he can go up to his room and lie angstily on his bed in the dark or he can go beat up some training dummies. Zuko liked the second idea better.

He turned into the training room and picked up the heaviest and biggest looking sword he can find, Zuko is looking to create as much damage as possible. He whacks it as hard as he can and grins when a sizeable chunk of the figure falls onto the floor. That stupid Sokka. What would his father think of him now? Emperor Ozai would be so disappointed to see that Zuko couldn’t even defend this tiny castle in the middle of the woods, he would never be allowed to come back and defend an entire country from those stupid rebels. Although maybe his father would be proud that Zuko had captured the trespasser? Or maybe Zuko was just making up excuses. Zuko guessed he would just have to train harder than ever if he was to earn back Ozai’s respect.

He was far too invested in his thoughts (and hacking a training dummy to pieces) that Zuko didn’t notice Uncle Iroh was in the room until he came up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Zuko flinched at the touch and backed away quickly, turning to face the intruder.

“Sorry Prince Zuko, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” His Uncle said calmly. “I can see you are a little upset, would you like me to get you some Jasmine Tea? It does wonders to calm you down.”

“I am perfectly calm!” Zuko said angrily. “What are you doing here anyway after you were the one who let them in in the first place!”

Uncle Iroh smiled patiently at Zuko and sat down at the bench beside him. Zuko wished Iroh would shout at him or something so he had an excuse to be angry.

“You never know, the new guest seems very interesting so far. I brought him tea earlier and-”

“You brought our prisoner TEA?” Zuko shouted exasperatedly, whacking the dummy in frustration.

“Yes, keep up!” Iroh said with a bemused shake of his head. “I was too busy harvesting my cabbages to see anyone come in, they’re in the kitchen if you want to look at them!”

Zuko sighed resignedly and threw his head back angrily. This wasn’t a joking matter. First his Uncle lets them in, then he gives the prisoner tea and now he wants Zuko to look at his cabbages? Zuko didn’t even like cabbages!

“Anyway Uncle you shouldn’t have left the door open in the first place.” Zuko muttered, sitting down next to him and drawing his knees up to rest his head on them.

“You could have just closed it yourself Prince Zuko there’s nothing to stop you.”

Zuko stared at his Uncle in disbelief. He couldn’t possibly leave, he had promised his father and anyway…

“I can’t go out there looking like this.” Zuko said uncharacteristically quietly. “People might see me, they’d be terrified.” He shoved his face into his knees even more and shook his head so that his hair hid his horrible scar. Even the suggestion of going made him want to disappear.

“Zuko.” His Uncle said softly, facing him and carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. For once Zuko didn’t move away from the touch. “You are not some kind of monster just because of your scar. The only reason people are scared of you is because you act like a monster. But I know that you’re not.”

Zuko sighs and turns away from his Uncle and looks back down at the floor. His Uncle doesn’t understand that a few kindly lies aren’t going to make Zuko forget the sad truth.

“Anyway, that’s not why I came here. I was going to ask you something, Prince Zuko. Your prisoner Sokka is of no use to you in there. He will eat up your food and dwindle our resources giving nothing in return. Don’t you think it would be better if you took him on as a servant? Then he would be working for his keep.”

Zuko thought over his Uncle’s idea. Annoyingly enough the proposition made sense but Zuko couldn’t help thinking that Iroh was thinking more about the fact that Sokka would have much better living arrangements than the whole unpaid labour thing. His Uncle had always been far too kind. It would be good to have a servant though, then he could get Sokka to do the vegetable patch and Uncle Iroh could watch for trespassers and train Zuko like he was supposed to. Although Zuko would probably end up losing his voice with two idiots to shout at.

“Fine. But he can have that gross room with the mould on the top floor.”

 

                                                                                                                  * * *

 

Sokka had completely lost track of how long he had been locked up in this stinky dungeon. He had thought about etching tallies in the walls for how long he’d been there like he’d read in survival books but for starters that took a lot more effort than he’d thought and secondly there was no windows to tell how many days had passed. Sokka had been about to freeze to death when the old guy from earlier who turned out to be a really cool dude called Iroh had brought him a cup of jasmine tea. Not only had the tea been really delicious but Iroh had been really interesting to talk to. They’d talked about all sorts of things- the war, fishing, books, food and Iroh had even offered to try convince Poor Anger Management to move him out of the prison into an actual bed. After the excitement of that though, Sokka’s life had been extremely boring. Months or even years had probably passed since he’d been put in here so it seemed that both Katara and Iroh’s plans to rescue him had ended in failure. Sokka was just contemplating if it was lame to play noughts and crosses with yourself when he heard the door opening. Hell yeah! At this point Sokka didn’t really care if this was someone to rescue him or torture him, it would be better than complete and utter boredom. Still, Sokka was a little disappointed when grumpy pants himself strutted angstily down the hallway and came to a stop outside Sokka’s cell.

“How long have I been in here for?” Sokka said groggily, clutching the bars.

Still In His Emo Phase looks over at Sokka quizzically and raises an eyebrow.

“You’ve literally been in here for two hours.”

“Oh. Right.” Sokka definitely wouldn’t survive a day in prison. His captor smiles a little before looking down at Sokka in his usual angry fashion.

“Now then Sokka. I have a preposition to make. I will let you out of this cell but only on the condition that you will remain within this castle as long as I see fit and that you will do any chores and jobs either me or my Uncle ask you too.” Grumpy Pants finishes off and looks expectantly at Sokka. “Any questions?”

“Yeah actually, I’ve been making up rude nicknames for you this entire time and I’m running out of ideas so errr… what’s your name?”

The man sighs and rolls his eyes. “It’s Zuko if you really want to know.”

Zuko grabs a set of keys of his belt and unlocks the door to Sokka’s cell. Sokka briefly thinks about kicking Zuko’s ass and getting out of here but as much as he’d love to believe he could beat him, Sokka doubts he’d even be able to land one punch. Zuko lets Sokka go through the door and yes finally freedom! Well sort of anyway. He follows him down the long corridor and decides to be as annoying as possible to his stupid captor so that he regrets ever putting him in prison in the first place. Maybe if he really ups his game, Zuko will be so annoyed that he’ll let him leave!

“Soooo, how are you doing on this fine evening your angstiness?” Sokka asked walking quickly to keep up with Zuko. Zuko sighed deeply and pressed his hand to his forehead.

“Fine.” He answered, refusing to make eye contact with Sokka. “But please don’t talk to me. I won’t hesitate to throw you right back into that prison.”

Sokka gulped but decided to press forward. “Nice place you’ve got here!”

Zuko's face looked increasingly more annoyed and there was a long place before he muttered “Thanks”, under his breath.

Sokka was only partially lying, the castle might have been nice once with its fancy curtains and big bay windows (all were unfortunately locked). However years without proper care had really helped the place go downhill, dust covered every surface and spiders webs hung in the ceiling.

Zuko finally halted outside a room on the third floor and opened the door. The room was pretty gross and Sokka swore he saw some weird looking mould spores creeping up the wall.

“This is where you’ll stay as long as you’re here. I expect you to do whatever I ask, whenever I ask. No excuses. Don’t bother trying to escape and never go into the west wing” Zuko says, crossing his arms seriously and looking overly pleased with himself.

Sokka grinned.

“Wow what a lovely room thanks a lot buddy!” He said shooting a smirk and finger guns in Zuko’s direction before leaping onto the bed, fighting the urge to cough when a plume of dust shot up from the covers. Zuko looked over at him with an extremely confused expression on his face. Round Two Sokka.

“Eeer…fine, sure, have fun in your mould room!” Zuko replied awkwardly before huffing at Sokka and leaving, slamming the door melodramatically in the most angsty way he could.

As soon as he left, Sokka’s smile fell into a frown and he quickly sat up of the mould bed. Sure, Sokka would act like the perfect servant but he was sure he could find a way to escape from this douchebag. He’d spend a couple of days snooping around for the best exit and then run from this stupid castle. Plus Sokka liked the sound of all that ‘never go into the west wing’ stuff which only made Sokka more intrigued. Who knows what Zuko kept in there? Probably some really weird shit, after all Zuko was a really weird guy.

 

 

Zuko had never mentioned anything about eating arrangements so Sokka decided to piss the guy off by going down and eating dinner with him. Hopefully he could both annoy Zuko and find out something about how to escape this shithole. After looking for a mirror and not finding a single one, Sokka assumes he looks vaguely respectable and attempts to find the dining room which is easier said than done. Eventually Sokka finds Zuko and Iroh already eating in the kitchen and he sidles in confidently, hoping he looks fashionably late rather than just plain rude, not that it matters much when he’s literally their prisoner. Iroh smiles as Sokka enters and gets up quickly while Zuko looks so annoyed that he nearly spits out his soup. Good.

“Lovely for you to join us Sokka!” The old man says dishing Sokka up some soup from a big saucepan on the stove. “Prince Zuko told me not to cook you any but I thought you might show up so I made you some anyway.” Sokka nods in thanks and sits down right next to Zuko despite their being quite a lot of spare chairs round the table. Zuko looks surprised and shuffles further away from Sokka awkwardly. Sokka chuckles a little, kill them with kindness had gotten a little too literal.

“So dude, how you doing?” Sokka asks, reaching an arm out but Zuko jerks away almost falling off his chair in his haste. Sokka puts his arm back down awkwardly and looks curiously at Zuko who for a second looks absolutely terrified.

“Don’t.” He says quietly in a menacing way that is somehow far more terrifying than all the other things he’s said. Sokka’s smile drops for a second as he stares over at Zuko, mind too full of questions to concentrate on his act.

The moment is interrupted by the smell of burning and Iroh shouting while he wafts a tea towel up and down to attempt to get rid of the plumes of black smoke.

“What the hell?!” Sokka yells getting up to help as Zuko rushes over to his Uncle and grabs the troublesome item of food from the oven. He looks over at it to see what it is but the blackened shape is far from distinguishable. Zuko pouts and bangs his head against the wall as he groans in annoyance.

“Uncle! That was all your fault you should have been watching it!” He moans as he tries to salvage any edible bits of the food.

“Sorry Prince Zuko, I…”

“I don’t want your excuses old man I want my garlic bread!”

At this point the situation has become far too funny too handle and Sokka collapses to the floor laughing so hard he starts to cry. For some reason the thought of Zuko and Iroh arguing over who burnt the garlic bread is hilarious.

“It’s not funny!” Zuko shouts. “Garlic bread isn’t something to laugh over! Anyway you’re a servant you shouldn’t even be laughing.”

Sokka grins and wipes his eyes as Zuko peers down at him angrily and Iroh chuckles to himself in the corner.

“Don’t worry about it Prince Zuko. It was a decent first attempt.” Iroh says patiently. “Anyway, I had a feeling this might happen so I made some in advance.”

Zuko grumbles to himself and sits back down at the table with his arms still crossed and Sokka goes back to join him.

“You’re worse at cooking than me!” Sokka says to him, almost laughing again when Zuko looks extremely offended. Iroh brings down an unburnt garlic bread and the three of them dig in.

“At least I can eat with my mouth closed.” Zuko says, smirking over at Sokka. Oh it is on!

“At least I know what a toothbrush is!” Sokka grins as he one ups Zuko.

Who knows this whole servant thing might actually turn out to be quite entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows I might actually get a better upload schedule so I'll try keep up the good work. Also finally some Zuko and Sokka interaction! Comments and kudos are appreciated and my tumblr is @ninjaatticus (anyone know how to make that a link?)


	5. Swords And Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko does training (again), Sokka has no chill and Azula hatches an evil plan.

Sokka flops onto the floor and stares hard at the ornate, painted ceiling. He’s been scrubbing the stupid floor for hours now and it’s still not as shiny as he’d like it to be. The list of chores Zuko had given him to do was very, very extensive but after an entire day of work not only was every job done but the castle was looking a whole lot nicer for it. He could finally walk through the corridors without inhaling lungful’s of dust! It was a wonder Zuko and Iroh hadn’t got some sort of lung infection walking around this place all day.

Sokka turned his attention back down to the floor and scrubbed hard with the now pretty dirty cloth he’d been given. An upside of this whole cleaning thing was that he was going to have great upper body strength by the time he’d finished. Sokka leaned back and admired his handiwork. He had to say that he’d done a pretty good job; he could almost see his reflection in the polished wood. Sokka winked and threw a classic finger guns down at the floor, with the annoying lack of mirrors (like seriously where are they?) he hadn’t seen himself since he’d left home. This wouldn’t be an issue for most people, it obviously wasn’t for Zuko and Iroh, but Sokka worried more about his appearance than the average teenage boy. Standing up, Sokka surveyed the ballroom. It may not be perfect but he doubted that Zuko would notice, so Sokka grabbed his bucket and mop and headed to the kitchen to get himself a well deserved snack.

                                                                                                            *         *          *

The training dummy split open as Zuko threw a punch at it his fists slick with sweat. He breathed heavily but didn’t stop, lifting his leg up to kick the training dummy in its stupid head. He sighed angrily when he missed, tried again with his other leg but did a much better job this time. Zuko wasn’t entirely sure how long this was taking him, he had no clue if he’d been here for hours or minutes. When you were fighting everything seemed to roll into one, the only important thing was you and your enemy, everything else irrelevant and inconsequential. It wasn’t like Zuko even enjoyed his training all that much however not only was it necessary but also when you’re all cooped up alone in an abandoned castle there’s not much else to do. He hoped that he’d improved somewhat since he’d left but it never felt good enough. Sometimes Zuko wondered if he’d ever be ready.

“Ah, Prince Zuko!” Uncle Iroh announced cheerily, making Zuko jump in surprise, overshoot and land with a bang on the floor of the armoury. “I see you’re busy training but I wanted to show you this cabbage I’ve been harvesting! It’s my biggest yet!” Iroh grinned and held out what was actually a pretty impressive looking cabbage. Zuko smirked and crossed his arms.

“Uncle, I don’t even like cabbages!” He said, exasperatedly.

“You might not but I do! And Sokka might want to try some, I’m sure _he’d_ appreciate my cabbages!”

Zuko sighed and was about to remind Iroh once again that Sokka was their prisoner, when he realised that eating one of Uncle’s cabbages was punishment enough. Instead Zuko waved Iroh out and grabbed a sword from the rack.

“How is your training going, nephew?” Iroh asked as he sat down on a bench, much to Zuko’s annoyance.

“Fine.”

“I saw you miss a couple of times earlier.”

Of course he did.

“Something on your mind nephew?” Iroh asked.

The simple answer was yes, there was in fact quite a lot on Zuko’s mind. There almost always was. If bottling up your emotions was a contest then Zuko would have most definitely won it. For starters there was the constant internal dilemma of whether to tell Uncle Iroh everything or nothing, there was always worrying about pretty much everything: his banishment, his Dad, training, even his own ugly face. And yet being Zuko being Zuko, he turned to Iroh and said.

“No.”

Iroh didn’t look very convinced but Zuko was happy that he at least had the decency to not question it any further. If there was one thing Zuko hated it was talking about his feelings.

“Aha! Here’s the party! How are you guys doing?”

Zuko sighed dramatically and turned to see Sokka sidling over to the bench.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko asked indignantly. “Don’t you have jobs to do?”

“I…” Sokka paused for dramatic effect as he took the list out his pocket and presented it proudly to the group. “Am done.”

Of course he was. Zuko thought for a moment if there was anything else for Sokka to do, he looked far too proud of himself and Zuko wouldn’t be having any of that.

“Why don’t you show Sokka some moves Zuko?” Iroh asked innocently, in a way so oblivious that Zuko briefly wanted to strangle him. Nothing Iroh could say was going to make Zuko have any sort of prolonged, friendly social interaction with their really annoying prisoner.

“No!” Zuko shouted at almost exactly the time Sokka shouted yes. Sokka ran to the armoury and grabbed a really expensive looking sword and immediately starting hitting a dummy with it. Zuko cringed a little but decided to ignore him and focus on his own training although in a couple of minutes Sokka’s high pitched squeals and grunts of pain as he hit himself instead of the target got a little annoying. He snorted in amusement as Sokka flopped down onto the ground and moaned in frustration.

“You’re not going to get any better lying on the floor.” Zuko said, standing over Sokka in a way he hoped was vaguely menacing. Sokka cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.

“I guess.” He admitted. “Can you teach me some cool moves?”

Sokka grinned up at Zuko excitedly and got back on his feet. Zuko did a very melodramatic sigh before saying,

“Yes. Fine. Whatever. Just a couple of things.” Zuko surrendered as Sokka jumped up and down happily.

“Nice one!”

Zuko helped him into a good stance, suddenly confused as to why Sokka was so happy about getting sword fighting lessons from his captor. Zuko wasn’t even very nice, after all it was kind of his thing and now stupid Sokka just has to go and ruin it. He adjusted Sokka’s arms a little and Sokka turns to face him and straight up winks right at Zuko. What the hell? Zuko squints at Sokka in complete and utter confusion. The douchebag was obviously trying to mock him, the guy had been acting stupid and annoying since the day he got here.

“Stop that!” Zuko shouted, dropping Sokka’s arms suddenly. “Why are you always so annoying?”

“I’m not annoying.” Sokka replied sweetly doing an extremely over exaggerated pout with a side of puppy dog eyes. Zuko waved wildly at him flustered.

“Yes you are! You’re just making fun of me so I get angry at you!” Zuko finally managed to say. “I’m not your friend Sokka, I’m your captor and you should be angry at me! Go on it’s not hard!”

“Nope. No way.” Sokka said smirking as he leaned closer to Zuko and whispered. “This is way more funny.”

Zuko froze for a moment as Sokka started to leave the room. No,no,no he was definitely not getting away with that.

“You’ll never escape you know. And no one will _ever_ come to rescue you.” He snarled, taking a leaf from Azula’s book. “You’re not being clever, you’re just being a coward! You’re rubbish at sword fighting and I should have let you rot in that prison! You’re so weak!”

For a moment, rage flickers across Sokka’s face and Zuko catches a glimpse of how he must really feel about him. Sokka hates him just as much as everyone else does but even so Zuko suddenly finds himself regretting his outburst. An unwanted wave of sadness washes over him. He had been hoping that Sokka wasn’t terrified of him like everyone the others were. But there was no way that Sokka looked at him with anything other than repulsion.

Sokka leaves, flipping Zuko off as he does so.

“Fuck you.”

“Language.” Zuko mutters quietly under his breath as he sits down, not a drop of motivation left. He stares over at the doorway for a second then leans against the door and stares up at the ceiling, blowing his hair out of his eyes. To be honest, Zuko had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about Sokka. It was clear now that the boy had no respect for him at all which was something that Zuko didn’t really have a great track record of earning. Even before the incident.

Zuko sits back up quickly as the door creaks open and Uncle Iroh slips in. Zuko golden eyes narrow when his Uncle sits down next to him. What was he doing here? Iroh was the one who started all this trouble in the first place.

“I walked past Sokka in the hallway.” Iroh says calmly. “He seemed quite angry. Have you two had a falling out?”

“A falling out! We never fell in in the first place. Sokka is my prisoner and you should be treating him like one!” Zuko said in frustration, getting up to pace absent mindedly along the length of the armoury.

“A prisoner is someone that is being punished for their crimes. And Sokka has commited none.” Uncle Iroh said. Zuko had to admit that Iroh was technically right but it didn’t change the fact that Sokka was still very much their prisoner. “Besides Sokka is far more interesting to talk to.”

Zuko turned round angrily and stared over at Iroh who was chuckling to himself in the corner. Zuko wasn’t bad company. He was perfectly nice. Most of the time anyway.

“Uncle!” He shouts indignantly but Uncle Iroh looks back at Zuko with a warm smile on his face and Zuko feels his frown dropping unconsciously.

“You may be a little angry at times nephew. But you too are a pleasure to talk to.”

Zuko looks over at Iroh, all anger gone from his face as without his permission a small smile starts to creep onto it. Zuko, however, who is an expert at bottling up his emotions turns away quickly, letting his hair fall onto his face so Iroh won’t notice. He wouldn’t want to give his Uncle the satisfaction, Iroh would gloat about it for months.

“Thanks.” Zuko grumbles.

“Besides maybe you and Sokka can become friends. It will be good to have someone your age around.”

“I don’t need any friends, Uncle. It would disrupt my training. Anyway I like being alone.” Zuko said to him, putting his fighting gear away. He was far too distracted to train now.

“We both know that is not true. Some people can get on fine without any company, Zuko but you are not one of them.”

Zuko stops on his way out the door and stares at his Uncle.

“That’s…that’s not true!”

“Zuko, you are a terrible liar.”

                                                                                             *                         *                 *

Azula strutted down the dark alleyway that led to the tavern, she had been plotting and scheming for the past couple of days and was almost ready to put her frankly brilliant plan into action. She had always hated that stupid Katara girl who everyone seemed to love and her idiot brother Sokka who Azula really hoped had died up in the woods. True, they had never really done anything to her but to Azula just being annoying was crime enough.

She threw open the doors to the pub and grinned when an eerie silence fell and the townspeople began to shuffle out her way. A very drunk looking old man swayed into her path and so Azula promptly grabbed the back of his coat then shoved his face into his beer glass. The beer splashed up onto her face and Azula wrinkled her nose in disgust before wiping it away with the old mans sleeve. He didn’t move so she assumed that he was unconscious.

“Are you crazy?” A voice piped up from the back of the bar. Azula turned towards the noise and smiled. A newcomer.

“Possibly.” She replied, pulling a shard of glass from the old mans face and moving it deftly between her now blood stained fingers. “But I wouldn’t want to find out if I were you.”

The offending stranger turned back to their drink awkwardly and the others started to do the same. Azula almost wanted to laugh. They were all so in her power. She spotted Ty Lee and Mai on their usual table by the window (the best spot, they’d fought a gang of bounty hunters to get it) and walked over to them.

“Nice one Azula!” Ty Lee said, grinning up at her. “You really showed them who’s boss!”

“Of course I did. After all, I can’t have those filthy peasants thinking they can stand up to me.” She said proudly and then leaned in and whispered. “I have an idea for a relatively evil scheme.”

“Is anyone going to die?” Mai said sounding suddenly interested.

“Well, that wasn’t an integral part of the plan but I’m sure we can arrange something.” Azula said. After all a mission was never really that fun without anyone dying. “So that stupid Sokka boy went and got himself captured by my brother but currently his equally annoying sister is the only one that knows. I’m thinking we destroy their family’s reputation in one fell swoop, we can-”

“Why?” Mai asked, sounding bored.

Azula sighed dramatically.

“Because it’s fun? Why else? So are you guys in?”

“Fine. It’s better than doing nothing all day.” Mai said.

“Of course I am Zula!” Ty Lee replied. “So what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return! Hope the wait wasn't tooooo long, the next chapter is quite plotty so get excited for some of that.  
> Thanks anyone who's reading you rock! My tumblr is @ninjaatticus


	6. Revelations And Rule-Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka creeps around in the dark and the boys find out they both haven't been entirely honest.

Sokka was really fucking annoyed. He guessed it was kind of his fault that Zuko was mad at him, he had maybe overstepped some boundaries by winking at his captor. It didn’t change the fact though, that what Zuko had said was completely uncalled for. Sokka hated the fact that he was angry, he didn’t need stupid Zuko’s approval but he was the kind of guy who cared what people thought even if he didn’t like to admit it. Besides he’d thought that him and Zuko had gotten over the angry name calling and had moved on to disliking each other but not so much as to do anything about it. Maybe Sokka had been stupid in thinking that the whole garlic bread incident had been bonding.

Never mind all that though, Sokka could deal with emotions later, for now he was a man on a mission- to piss Zuko off as much as is humanly possible. And what better way to do that than to actively disobey his captors’ orders and go for a nice late night stroll in the West Wing. He wasn’t entirely sure why Zuko had forbid him from going there in the first place but he was sure it would be entertaining, whether it was cool weapons, a possible escape route or just Zuko’s embarrassing baby pictures.

Trekking through the corridors, Sokka started to realise just how disgusting the castle was with the very apparent difference between the relatively clean areas he had tidied and the rest of the cob webbed filled house. It was extremely difficult to see anything at all with six inches of dust covering every surface and Sokka began to be genuinely worried that the entire reason he wasn’t allowed in the west wing was because gigantic venomous spiders lived there. He wouldn’t be surprised with all the cobwebs.

As he got further and further into the maze of corridors, the rooms became increasingly hard to see and so Sokka was grateful for the broken window shutters that let slivers of silver moonlight shine down the length of the hallway. Weapons lined the walls and Sokka picked up a cool looking sword with a jet black blade and gold detailing on the hilt. It was a beautiful weapon, Sokka thought and far superior to the boomerang he used back at the village. There were hammers and flails and whips too stretching down the corridor, all which looked far more expensive than anything Sokka could afford. The tools of Kings.

After playing around with all the weapons Sokka continued on his quest to annoy Zuko. He opened the doors on either side and found only old relics of times long gone, when weapons were a treasure to wonder at rather than a necessity. But finally, nearing the end of the house Sokka found something of far more use than weapons. A room full of mirrors. Hundreds of them, stretching back into the dark recesses of the space. They looked almost eerie, sitting there, their surfaces covered in dust and frames reflecting the styles of both new and old. Sokka wiped away the dirt and looked at himself, pleased to know that he still looked great. But a deeper question tugged at his mind. Why lock away all the mirrors like this? Unless of course you didn't want to see your own reflection. Sokka’s mind thought of Zuko and the scar that eclipsed the left side of his face like a shadow, whose painful marks etched down his cheek like streams meeting up with a river. And for a moment Sokka felt a little sorry for his idiotic captor who hated what he looked like so much that he didn’t look at himself at all. It was so stupidly extra and even though Sokka had only known him for a couple of days, so stupidly Zuko. Sokka shivered and turned away from the room of ghosts and intrusive thoughts and all around him, his hundreds of reflections turned too, leaving the room to succumb to the darkness once more.

A little spooked but mainly undeterred, Sokka walked towards the area at the very end of the west wing. This doorknob wasn’t as dusty as the others, as though someone (Zuko he presumed) went inside regularly. The door itself was old and tall, stretching into the castles high ceiling, and a cold breeze whipped around Sokka’s ankles. If this was a horror it would be the part where the helpless viewer would shout at the brave protagonist to ‘fucking run!’ Unfortunately, Sokka made the mistake of twisting the knob and walking into the last room.

The room was lit with bright gold and orange that bounced of the pictures and ornaments carefully hung on white walls. The light source was a flame under a glass dome that seemed to writhe and move as if it were dancing, hot tendrils licking the glass that trapped it there. Sokka found himself drawn to the hypnotic glow and he moved towards it as though a moth, the flickering fire reflecting in his deep blue eyes, lighting them up with gleaming auric colour. It was for some reason the most beautiful thing in the world. Somehow this fire was better and far prettier than the ones he saw every day in the fireplace, or the woods even the fire under a pot of cooking food did not compare to this.

“Wow.” Sokka whispered as he lightly touched the dome with his fingers which was somehow still completely cold. Sokka stood there for a little while, marvelling at the ingenuity of it. He wanted nothing more than to know what this fire was, what for, how it was made. At last Sokka straightened up and composed himself, he could come back to this wonder later. But for now there were other things to look at.

A clay disc lay at the side of the flame with a handprint inside it, so tiny that it barely took up half. Sokka instinctively pressed his palm into it and smiled at how much smaller the print was, he wondered who the baby was, why they were so important to Zuko that he had a plaster cast of their handprint. He moved quickly, suddenly aware of how long he had been here and the small time period he had left before Iroh or Zuko realised he was missing. Although, Sokka guessed, that was the whole reason he had come here in the first place. A family portrait on the wall caught his eye and he took it down, careful not to break the already scratched glass. The family were rich, he could tell that immediately from their overly extravagant clothes but the painting was small so Sokka took it over to the flame and scrutinised it closely, their black and white faces turned copper in the orange light. He chuckled a bit when he noticed that the little boy was Zuko, he had no scar in this picture and his long dark hair was pulled back from his face. It wasn’t hard to infer though, little Zuko had the same eyes and nose and mouth that his older counterpart did. He didn’t look angry like his captor did every hour of the day but his expression was somehow even worse, so neutral that he seemed sad, every inch of his body screaming vulnerability and that he really didn’t want to be there. Sokka thought back to the mirrors locked away in a dark room.

The girl next to him was his sister, he assumed and she was the only one of the four figures who looked vaguely happy, her prim little mouth turned up into a small smile. She seemed strangely similar but Sokka couldn’t figure out why. Had he met her before? Or maybe there were other portraits of her around the castle. The realisation hit Sokka like an angry punch from Toph, he’d know that ‘I’m innocent Officer and did not just kill those three people’ smile anywhere. Zuko’s sister was Azula? He could definitely see the family resemblance. And both of them were complete assholes, it was a wonder Sokka hadn’t realised it before. Sokka felt a little sorry for Zuko for having to put up with Azula all day. And vice versa. Plus this totally explained why Azula knew about Zuko’s creepy castle, he guessed he’d have to thank Azula for that. And also-

Oh shit.

Oh my fucking god.

That meant that Zuko was Emperor Ozai’s son. He had been hanging out with his worst enemy’s child for days and had not noticed a thing. Man, Zuko had some competition for worst son of the year award. Everything made sense now, Zuko’s training, this gigantic house, the old weapons; Zuko was probably preparing to be the next tyrannical Emperor! Even the eternal flame that now repulsed Sokka made sense, the royals were known for their dabbles into magic and witch craft. Sokka had only seen the Emperor in propaganda posters before but he could see the resemblance between this and the heavily caricatured parody he saw on the rebels signs. Sokka didn’t think he could hate anyone as much as he hated stupid, lying Zuko.

And then Sokka froze. He could hear the muffled footsteps outside. The exasperated sigh. The twist of a doorknob. The creaking open of a door. And then Prince Zuko was standing in front of him.

For a second the two boys stared at each other in shocked silence. Then Zuko erupted.

“How dare you come in here!” He shouted leaning over Sokka so he seemed so much larger and scarier than Sokka was. “I-I told you not to come into the West Wing! So why, _prisoner_ , are you in here?”

Sokka stared up at Zuko. He had never been more terrified in his entire life.

“Eeerm. I don’t really have a reason actually. I mainly came in here because- because I wanted to eeer… piss you off?”

“Well looks like you've got your wish. Are you happy now?” He said enraged. In the glass dome the fire raged before weakening, ashes formed around its hot base. “You have no right to come in here! You are my prisoner!”

Zuko stopped for a moment and  breathed heavily, breath hitching a little on the exhale. His eyes were wet.

“You could- you could have at least told me who you were!” Sokka shouted, standing up from the table, annoyed at the couple of centimetres Zuko had on him. “You’re next in line to the fucking throne, don’t you think that’s important information?”

Zuko looked completely shocked at Sokka’s statement and threw his hands around wildly.

“That’s none of your business! You should never have come snooping around in my private things and with the way you’re acting not telling you was obviously a good idea! Spirits, you’re so irrational!”

“Irrational? I’m irrational?” Sokka yelled. “Maybe that’s because my Dad is the leader of the fucking rebellion and so you are literally my worst enemy who I hate with every fibre of my body because you and your army are killing my Dad’s friends!”

When Sokka was finished a stunned silence fell over them. Zuko looked up at him.

“What?” He said quietly. “ _You're_  Hakoda’s son?”

“Yes.”

“First of you don’t know a thing about me Sokka. And secondly, leave. I’ve had enough of you.”

Zuko’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and it wavered a little. The words were all Sokka had wanted to hear yet they sounded like a death sentence.

“Fine.”

“I don’t care if you’re my prisoner, I won’t have a stupid insolent brat like you anywhere near me. Especially one who’s an enemy.”

Zuko opens the door and Sokka follows him down the corridor. He doesn’t try to resist, after all this is what he wanted, just maybe not how he’d expected it to go down. Sokka has every right to hate Zuko now but even so this serious and strangely calm Zuko puts him on edge. He seems too human like this. It seems to take both forever and no time at all to get to the front door. They don’t talk. Sokka guesses Zuko has said all he wants to say. Zuko unlocks the door and opens it with a bang. The night is tranquil and calm outside, the crescent moon shining overhead. It is a clear night and the stars are out so for a moment these two boys on different sides of a war lift their heads up to the sky in unison and wonder. And for that brief time they are not so different after all.

A neigh breaks the moment and Zuko and Sokka turn to see Appa, still roped up outside the castle. Sokka feels awful, he had completely forgotten about him but someone else hadn’t, Iroh he guesses, because there was a bowl of water and the remnants of a cabbage litter the ground. Sokka was so busy noticing this that he didn’t notice how Appa moved closer to Zuko and nuzzled his head or the little smile that escaped from Zuko when Appa did so. Sokka climbed onto Appa and faced the cold harsh night. A wolf howled but it seemed to be coming from many miles away. Sokka smiled, he would finally be able to see his family again.

“Bye.” Sokka said awkwardly.

“Goodbye.” Zuko replied. “I am sure we will see each other again someday. After all we must both make our fathers proud.”

Sokka rode off into the dark woods and Zuko hated that he felt sad.

                                                                                                  *        *        *

Up in the room at the end of the corridor, the breeze blowing under the door from the broken windows made Zuko feel cold. He stared at the beautiful orange flame, it’s sparks bouncing around in it’s cage. It had gotten smaller, Zuko knew it. That meant his time his running out. Which was a good thing. This is what he’d been training for, he’s more than prepared. And yet Zuko keeps thinking back to Sokka, the boy so different from him who never realised that his life is everything Zuko ever wanted. Not even Zuko himself truly realises this yet. He hadn’t liked Sokka much, the kid had been so annoying but it was strangely nice, as little as he liked to admit it, to have someone his own age around. Iroh was always right. Even if the only conversations he had had with Sokka were, well, arguments. Zuko puts his hand instinctively into the mould next to him. His hand is so much bigger than it was yet he hates that so little about him has changed. Not through lack of trying though. Like a triangle, stretching and contorting itself to fit into a square shaped hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally have no excuse for this taking so long, exams I guess? Sorry for everyone who's still sticking with me, hopefully this angst filled chapter lives up to your expectations. Love me a bit of plot. And some actual legitimate romance might start happening in the next two chapters! Crazy I know.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and to anyone who kudosed or commented, you guys make me so happy!


	7. Wolves And Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two idiots bond over a life threatening incident.

The moon shone in the night sky and owls twit-twood, foxes slinked across damp grass and badgers lifted their noses from their burrows. The woods were quiet and peaceful but a strange air seemed to fill it, a mysterious dangerous electricity that the night was charged with. Birds cried suddenly as a horse galloped unceremoniously through the woods, spurred on by the teenager on his back.

“Stupid fucking asshole.” Sokka muttered. “Spirits, what an idiot.”

Sokka had had about ten minutes of riding to really mull the Zuko situation over. He had come to the conclusion that he hated him more than he ever had. Of course it was Sokka’s business that Zuko was Emperor Ozai’s son. That was like super-duper important information! And then he had got so angry about Sokka just going for a casual exploration around the castle! No biggy. Somewhere in Sokka’s subconscious a tiny voice warned Sokka that maybe he was being a dick and kind of deserved it. But the voice was soon pushed down and replaced with the anger that Sokka was more used to dealing with. Yep, Zuko was a hundred per cent in the wrong and Sokka a small innocent flower who didn’t deserve this shit.

With all these emotions, Sokka completely ignored the warning signs. He was too busy mumbling to notice the sound of crunching frost, the scatter of animals, the distant howls that echoed through the night. So when Appa reared in terror, pushing Sokka off his back and onto the cold, hard ground, the boy was completely shocked. He sat up unsteadily and put his hands to his head, groaning as he tried to make out what had happened but his vision was blurry and he could only just make out the sticky red on his hands.

Shit, Sokka thought, am I bleeding? He moved slowly, a hand reached out to try and grab Appa. Why had Appa thrown him off like that? Had something happened? Almost distantly, he heard the wolves growling and yapping coupled with Appa’s frightened neighs but he is too out of it to do anything, to try and run away. When the wolves run at him though, Sokka is very forcefully brought back into reality and he looked round quickly for something, anything, that he could fight back with. He saw a kind off sharp stick and grabbed it, weakly attempting to hit the hungry, ravenous wolf that rushed recklessly at him, jaws clashing as it tried to bite his vulnerable neck. Another wolf ran towards him, and another and another. Sokka was overwhelmed. He couldn’t hit one let alone…ten? Twelve? He couldn’t count, they were moving far too much. All of a sudden, Sokka realised he was going to die. He was powerless to stop it. Not strong enough, not good enough to push the wolves away.  Already he could feel numbing pain although it seems far away like it doesn’t belong to him. The wolves descended on him as his blood stained the snow red.

*          *          *

Zuko lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He is moping he knows he is. But for now all Zuko wants is to sit around and wallow in his self-pity. He was right to kick Sokka out and anyway it’s what the stupid kid wanted in the first place. But still. Zuko kind of wishes that he had stayed. Sokka had been so angry when he found out about who his father was and he guessed that made sense. Zuko never understood why people hated Emperor Ozai so much. He was a strong and powerful leader willing to fight for his people. Even willing to fight his own son for disrespecting the empire. What made him so awful? Zuko had been angry at the time but know he realised Ozai had done the right thing; he had been weak and rude and over emotional back then. He was stronger now. A knock at the door startled him.

“Who is it?” Zuko asked getting up quickly.

“It’s me Zuko, who else would it be!” Iroh replied, letting himself in and perching on the end of Zuko’s bed. “So… you kicked Sokka out.”

“Yes.”

“You had no right to keep that boy prisoner and so you did the right thing. Although for completely the wrong reason. Sokka had every right to be angry at you but you also had the right to be angry at him back. You have both been raised to hate the other.”

Zuko’s bright amber eyes met with Iroh’s duller ones.

“So what are you doing here then? If you’re not going to tell me off?” Zuko asked curiously and a little confused by Iroh’s deep sounding statement.

A wolf howl sounded from outside the window.

“It’s midnight in winter Zuko and Sokka is out alone.”

Oh.

“The wolves.”

Iroh nodded. “I would check up on him if I were you.”

Zuko hesitated for a second before getting up hastily and flinging on a cape.

“I may be a heartless monster.  But I won’t let him die.” He murmured heading out into the dark and snowy night.

*          *          *

Sokka was still lying on the ground. He was pleasantly surprised. Not because he was lying on the ground but because somehow he’s still just about alive. Barely. But he’s alive. For now. Most of the wolves have moved on to Appa who is, thankfully, proving a little more difficult to kill. One straggler is still sniffing around him, getting dangerously close to his face. Would it be better if he played dead or tried to make it go away? Sokka was too far gone to be making any sort of logical decisions. He decided to play dead because he really didn’t think he had the strength to get up. The wolf peered into his eyes and Sokka tried not to breathe. Okay, now this has got to be the end for him. No deus ex machina this time. The wolf lunged down and then all of a sudden, went flying away with a yelp. Sokka laughed, another fucking miracle! Neat! He turned his head to see who his saviour was, Sokka hoped they were hot, but his eyes still weren’t working properly and so he could make out only a few details, long dark hair swishing in the wind, the silver shine of a sword as it sprayed blood haphazardly across the ground, and are those… spiky shoulder pads under that cape? Who in the hell would wear spiky shoulder pads? That’s an insult to fashion, Sokka’s delirious mind thinks. Whoever this is is badass though. And probably super hot. Cutting through hordes of wolves like nobody’s business. He’s pretty impressed. The person came up to him and knelt down.

“Hi…who….wait….Zuko?” Sokka mumbled a little unclearly as the face before him came gradually into focus.

“Yeah.” Zuko replied, slightly endeared. “Sorry, if that’s a disappointment.” He added on quietly.

Sokka stares at him, more than a little confused. He was grateful, sure, that Zuko had saved his life but why? He’d thought that there last conversation had seemed like quite a final goodbye. And an angry one at that. He had never done anything, Sokka realised, to make Zuko want to be nice to him. But Zuko looked decidedly worried as he threw Sokka over his shoulder with a huff. The dude really was strong, Sokka thought ready to pass out, awesome. Do you know CPR, some distant repressed part of his brain thought as his eyes closed, because you took my breath away…

Zuko placed the unconscious Sokka onto Appa’s back and surveyed his wounds. Damnit, Zuko thought. He’d have no time to take him back to the town.  He’d have to take Sokka back to the castle with him. Great. Zuko pressed onto the deep wounds in Sokka’s stomach feeling horrifically out of his depth. Sokka couldn’t die. Zuko wouldn’t let him. He spurred the horse on and they galloped off quickly in the direction of the castle.

By the time they reached the gates both boys were drenched in blood. Iroh calmly helped Zuko to carry Sokka into the castle, but Zuko could hardly walk despite the desperate force that he applied to Sokka’s wounds. Iroh laid them both down in an empty bed but Zuko sat up quickly despite the pain and turned to cup Sokka’s lifeless cold face in his palm. No, no, no. Sokka wouldn’t die. He couldn’t. It would be all Zuko’s fault just like it always was.

“Please.” He whispered. “You-you shouldn’t have gone into the west wing. You're so stupid! Dammit, no look Sokka, I'm the idiot okay? I shouldn’t have made you leave at night. Wake up. Wake up you stupid idiot.”

Iroh applied bandages gently and spoon fed medicine into Sokka’s mouth.

“Zuko.” Iroh said quietly. “Let me fix you up too.”

“No. Him first.”

Iroh gave Zuko a small smile of concern and looked over his nephews wounds.

“Sokka will be fine.” Iroh explained. “Now I need to make sure you’re okay too.”

Zuko let Iroh wrap bandages around his chest and arms were the wolves had scratched him. He should have left Sokka to die. The boy was his enemy. It’s what his father would have done. But now looking at the sleeping Sokka, colour starting to come back to his cheeks, Zuko realises that he could never have done that. He had been training so hard to become the best soldier he could be, the best son he could be but still after all that there was a soft and kind humanity in him that his father and sister would never have. Zuko wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

*          *          *

When Sokka woke up amidst blankets and pillows rather than blood and snow he was more than a little confused. But then memories started to come back, the wolves, Zuko saving him. His side hurts, Sokka realised suddenly and he groaned a little in pain and reached out to touch it.

“Be careful with that.” Zuko said suddenly. Sokka turned round to where Zuko was standing, next to the bed.  “You got scratched up badly out there.”

Zuko’s voice was monotone and firm but it lacked the harsh edge and loud angriness it usually had. The boy sat on the edge of his bed hesitantly.

“You shouldn’t have explored the West Wing.” He said suddenly, trying to sound annoyed. “I told you not to.”

“You should have let me wait till morning. I didn’t know a pack of wolves hung around your house.” Sokka retorted stubbornly out of habit.

“Okay.” Zuko muttered.

“Okay.” Sokka said indignantly, staring hard at his…captor? Rescuer? Sokka wasn’t so sure.

There was a long pause. Zuko stared down at the floor.

“Thanks.” Sokka said, it comes out quick and breathy so that Zuko looks at him, unsure if Sokka really said that. “Thanks. For rescuing me.”

He said it clearly this time and Zuko nodded curtly before standing up. He turned to go but then thinking better of it, looked back at Sokka.

“Sorry.” Zuko said quietly. “I should have told you. But it was still none of your-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sokka replied with a smirk. “Sorry too and all that. Now fuck off and let me go back to sleep.”

“You only just woke up!” Zuko exclaimed with a slight smile.

Sokka raised a finger to his lips and grinned as he closed his eyes.

Zuko left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He leant back on it and let out a shaky sigh. Things were back to normal, he thought with a smile although a little voice in his head asked if he wanted it to. Wasn’t it Sokka’s birthday soon? Katana...no, Katara had mentioned something about it. Maybe he could give him something nice and then the idiot could finally leave. Then Zuko could go back to important things like…training. And not much else.

Iroh tiptoed over to where Zuko was standing and gave him a knowing smile. Zuko wasn’t entirely sure what Iroh thought he knew about though.

“You too should get some rest Zuko.” Iroh whispered. “You got hurt too.”

Zuko nods in agreement and lifts his shirt to see the blood stained bandages there. He hoped they wouldn’t scar. Not like before. Iroh put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“Go on then.”

Zuko walked away up to his room.

“I’m very proud of you Zuko.”

Zuko smiled a little.

“Good night Uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry guys it's been a while. But... it's the summer holidays now and one of my many holiday projects is to get this finished. So with any luck more chapters soon! And romantic ones at that, we're fast approaching 'Something there that wasn't there before' territory! Thanks for sticking with me and as always kudos and comments are appreciated!


	8. Gifts And Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get a little messy (in a good way) and it's a certain someone's birthday.

When Sokka woke up, blinking away the fog of sleep, he was a little annoyed to realise that he still hurt. A lot. Literally everywhere. So much for going back home, he realised with a sigh, there was no way he could get back in this state. Sokka wasn’t sure if he could walk let alone ride a horse for three maybe four hours in the snow, he was stubborn but not that stubborn. He’d give Zuko this one and stay at the castle until he felt better. Which hopefully, fingers crossed, wouldn’t be that long. They’d come to some sort of understanding but if there was one thing he could count on Zuko being it was awkward, still though, last night…Sokka smiled a little, was the closest to an actual discussion that the two had ever gotten. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

Sokka lifted himself up hesitantly and gritted his teeth together with pain, those wolves had really messed him up. Well, he thought, at least I’m not dead. The boy lifted his legs one by one out of the bed and then waited for a moment to catch his breath. Moving was excruciatingly painful but Sokka doubted that Zuko was going to be bringing him any breakfast in bed and if there was one thing that could get Sokka up and moving it was food. Sokka pushed himself to a standing position and shifted his weight about carefully. He could stand up okay, it hurt a lot but he could do it.

Sokka walked down the stairs, using the bannister as leverage to drag himself down each step. He grunted in frustration and let out a mumbled stream of curse words every time he landed weirdly on his leg.

Zuko, unbeknownst to Sokka, was watching bemused at the bottom, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He had sustained a lot less injuries than Sokka had so was able to walk around with relative ease.

“Eeermm..” Zuko began after the funniness had worn off. “Would you like any-”  
“No!” Sokka shouted looking up suddenly, brown cheeks turning an alarming shade of red. “I am managing just fine, thank-oh fuck, shit, spirits-you. No help-ah god-for me, Zuko.”

Zuko raised one eyebrow quizzically at Sokka who was now doing more of a controlled fall down the stairs rather than just walking.

“If you say so.” Zuko replied incredulously, a slight chuckle threatening to escape him. Not today, Zuko thought pushing it down and walking back to the kitchen before he could start laughing which would completely ruin the Evil Angsty Captor vibe he had going on right now.

Uncle Iroh looked up from the tea he was busy making. He was using home-grown leaves and had been annoying Zuko all morning by talking about them.

“Ah Zuko!” He said. “How is Sokka? I am happy to help him down the stairs if he’s ready to eat.”

“Sokka’s got it all under control, Uncle.” Zuko said sarcastically just as Sokka pretty much fell into the kitchen hitting his head on a pan and yelling ‘fuck!’ as he did so. “As you can see.”

Zuko sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He was the crown prince of a very powerful empire and he was in the company of an idiotic, overly stubborn rebel and his old tea obsessed Uncle. Well, at least things weren’t boring.

“Ah Sokka!” Iroh shouted, clapping his hands together gleefully. “How would you like to try my homegrown jasmine tea? I have been making it all morning but Zuko won’t try any!”  
Great, the tea again.

“Sure.” Sokka said, as he collapsed onto the floor. “But you’re going to just have to like pour it straight into my mouth because my body is incapable of any sort of movement right now.”

Zuko smiled a little at Sokka’s helpless state. What an idiot.

“Have fun drinking your leaf water.” Zuko said with a smirk. “I’m going to get some real breakfast.”

Iroh audibly gasped as Zuko walked away. “I love you very much Zuko but sometimes you go too far! You’ve crossed the line this time nephew!”

Sokka laughed. “You can adopt me as your new nephew Iroh, I appreciate your home grown jasmine tea!”

                                                                                                                      *   *   *  
By the time Iroh had calmed down about Zuko’s ‘outright back stabbing betrayal’ and ‘travesty toward the tea world’ the three of them finally sat down to breakfast. Uncle Iroh had begrudgingly cooked it with Sokka’s help, Zuko hadn’t cooked since the garlic bread incident a few days back (how long had he been here?) and was no longer allowed to so much as touch any kitchen appliances. The final result wasn’t so bad, crispy bacon with scrambled eggs and some sausages Iroh had been saving for a special occasion. Sokka was even more ravenous than he thought as he wolfed down a couple of sausages with absolutely no indication he knew what a knife and fork were. Sokka made eye contact with Zuko, who for some reason had decided to sit on the opposite end of their very long dining table, and winked.

“Sokka.” Zuko said suddenly putting his cutlery down with a clatter and running a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but please can you use your knife and fork! You’re not two as much as you seem to act like it.”

Sokka pouted. “But I’m hungry! It’ll only slow me down!”

Zuko seemed to think about it for a moment. “At least use them for the scrambled egg. I think I would actually throw up if you ate that with your hands.”

“Fine!” He replied, picking up a fork and digging into the overly large vat of scrambled egg that he’d prepared, just a little too overenthusiastically so that in comically slow motion the lump of egg sailed across the table and hit Zuko right in the face with a splat. Sokka’s mouth dropped open and he sat frozen, the fork still in the air. Iroh looked up from his bacon and stared in horror at Zuko. Zuko wiped the egg away from his face.

“Shiiiiiit.” Sokka whispered, feeling as though he was far more likely to die right now than he ever had been yesterday.

But then Zuko’s mouth stretched into a smirk and he dug the fork into the scrambled egg and flung it right at Sokka. Sokka gulped in surprise and then grinned.

“Oh it is on!” He shouted and the boys lunged for the egg at the same time plunging their forks in and smacking each other in the face with the contents. Sokka smiled at Zuko who’s face was alarmingly close to his and for a brief moment a genuine bona fide smile flitted across Zuko’s face too before Sokka was running behind his chair to hide from the approaching shower of egg. Iroh dashed for cover as Sokka threw the remnants of his breakfast at Zuko’s turned back, the angst prince dodged the flying food quickly by doing a super awesome battle roll then grabbed more food and flung it at Sokka who barely managed to dodge in time.

“Ooooh, missed.” Sokka said from his hiding place.

“Don’t sound so smug Sokka, I could say the same about you.” Zuko replied, not missing this time. Sokka flinched as a mound of scrambled egg landed on top of his head.

“My hair!” He moaned, running out of cover and close range tipping the egg onto Zuko’s head. Zuko retaliated with a spoonful of egg to the eye and Sokka collapsed to the floor, surprised his legs had carried him through this far.

“This is an unfair fight!” Sokka said breathlessly. “I nearly got eaten by wolves literally a matter of hours ago and now you’re challenging me to a food fight!”

“Unfair?” Zuko retorted, leaning over him. “Sounds like something a sore loser would say.”

“This isn’t over Zuko! Well, it is right now but we are picking this back up tomorrow!”

Sokka heard Iroh sigh from the other end of the room.

“Fine.” Zuko said, sitting down next to him.

“You better be…eggy.” Sokka said in a sudden burst of pure genius.

Zuko looked at him comically confused, egg dripping down his already gross hair. Give it a second…Sokka thought. All of a sudden a flash of realisation appeared on Zuko’s face and all of a sudden, completely out of the blue Zuko started laughing. It was the laugh of someone who has not had cause to laugh in a very long time so it was loud and completely unrestrained as though it had surprised even Zuko himself, bubbling out of him uncontrollably as Zuko collapsed onto the floor grinning, chuckles still erupting from his smiling face. Sokka looked over at him in pure shock and wonder and without meaning to, started to smile as well. Zuko seemed so much more youthful like this, his face open and vulnerable, emotions flitting across it clear as day. Sokka felt a rush of happiness. He had made the Angst Prince himself laugh. And it was a strangely beautiful thing.

“That wasn’t even a good pun!” Sokka said fondly as Zuko turned over to look at him.

“It was awful.” Zuko replied confused, like he’s not completely sure why he found it so funny in the first place. “Anyway I should ummm…clean up and stuff I guess. I’m covered in egg.”

“Okay.” Sokka said. “Me too, although I’d really rather not get up.”

Zuko offered Sokka a hand and he took it but Zuko let go as soon as Sokka stood up and quickly hurried out. In the doorway though, Zuko stopped and turned to Sokka.

“Come to the armoury after.”

Then he left. Sokka looked after him completely bewildered by everything that had just happened.

“I’m glad to see you two are getting on so well.” Iroh said happily. Sokka jumped, he’d completely forgotten Iroh was in the room.

“We’re not.” Sokka lied.

  
                                                                                                                    *   *   *

Zuko paced up and down the armoury resisting the urge to bite his nails because he was eighteen not three, for spirits sake. Was it weird to give Sokka a birthday present? Zuko wasn’t exactly Sokka’s friend more like an acquaintance or taking into account the fact that Zuko had kidnapped his sister, enemies. And it was his birthday today, right? What if he got the date wrong? That really would be awkward. Katara had said it was five days away and unless Zuko had somehow messed up the calendar that should be today. He would give Sokka the present as a sort of peace offering, a sorry, and then Sokka could go back to his village with no hard feelings. Then Zuko would stop feeling so guilty. He hoped. How long was this going to take Sokka? He was just taking a bath, Zuko had managed to clean up in like half an hour but then again Zuko was a lot less fussed about appearances. He couldn’t look nice so it really didn’t matter how well he cleaned.

When Sokka finally showed up ten minutes later, Zuko was so surprised he immediately fell into the weapons rack, knocking off a couple of battle-axes one of which slammed right onto his pinkie toe.

“Spirits!” Zuko muttered hopping up and down whilst trying to regain his composure because this somehow hurt more than the wounds from last night ever had. Zuko quickly straightened up and crossed his arms when he saw Sokka looking at him bemusedly.

“So that’s your weakness!” Sokka said melodramatically, tapping a finger against his cheek. “I’ll remember that for the next time I challenge you!”

Zuko rolled his eyes unamusedly and clasped his clammy hands together, preparing to give Sokka his birthday gift, a task that for some reason seemed so much harder than any he’d done before.

“Sokka.” Zuko said firmly, aiming for a business-like approach. Best to get this over with. “Today is your birthday.”

Sokka looked at Zuko in complete bewilderment. Oh no, Zuko thought, wrong date? But Sokka smiled at him and Zuko sighed in relief.

“You remembered?” He said quietly, a smile etched across his face. “Hell, even I forgot! I have no clue what day it is.”

“Yeah.” Zuko replied. “Sorry it’s not exactly the ideal birthday. You can go back whenever you’re well enough. I should never have captured your sister in the first place.” Zuko just about manages to stop himself from coming up with any stupid excuses.

“It is a little shitty, being here instead of home.” Sokka admitted. “But it’s not like you’re the worst person ever to spend it with. You’re like solid second half on the birthday guests scale but like a good deal from the bottom. Bottom’s probably your sister. Or your Dad. No offense.”

“None taken.” Zuko replied, kind off unsure whether to be offended or not. “Anyway happy birthday. I got you something.”

Zuko disappeared into the armoury and came out again with a cloth wrapped parcel. Sokka smiled, the shape is a dead giveaway of what it is.

“No way.” He whispered taking it carefully out of Zuko’s grasp as though it were a newborn baby or a tiny dog. Sokka unveiled it and holy shit, it was the coolest, sickest sword he had ever seen. It was made from a deep black medal, obsidian maybe that has a strange shine to it that seems to contradict the otherwise matte finish of the weapon. The hilt was mainly practical leather but it had a gold pommel and guard that gave it a more extravagant look. It was so unique, so interesting. Sokka loved it.

Zuko looked hesitantly over at Sokka who was testing the sword out and felt a swell of joy. He liked it! It felt a little counter intuitive to be happy about giving away one of the castles nicest weapons but wow. Somehow Sokka’s excitement made it all worth it.

“I love it!” Sokka shouted, doing a variety of cool action poses. “Thanks a lot. Really.”

Sokka pulls Zuko in for an awkward hug that leaves Zuko practically suffocating although he doesn’t really mind. I don’t mind him, Zuko realises, I like having him around. He feels a little cold when Sokka lets go to keep playing with the sword.

“You couldn’t leave here without one.” Zuko said. “Also it’s kinda special because it’s made from a meteor and has-”

“A meteor!” Sokka yelled, looking down at the weapon somehow even more in love than before. “Space sword!”

“That’s a dumb name.”

“No it’s not. Space sword!”

Zuko sighed. This was why he didn’t like Sokka. “What about something more meaningful? Or I don’t know, something it’s achieved?”

“Nope. Sorry dude. It’s space sword now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter and a long one at that, so long that I moved the end of this chapter into the next one so get stoked. Hope you enjoy, love me a good comment so get on that. Thanks for reading! ♥♥


	9. Snowballs and Swords(again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it starts snowing, we learn some angsty backstory and Sokka realises ♫there's something there that wasn't there before♫

When Sokka gets up the next day, he’s happy to find that he’s hurting a little less than yesterday. Only very vaguely but it’s better than nothing. It’s gone from ‘I am unbelievably and very painfully aware of my aching, messed up body’ to ‘Still hurts a lot but if I got real drunk it would probably ease the pain.’ The main problem with that was that Sokka was a sensible guy and wasn’t going to drink and ride anytime soon. So for the meantime, he didn’t really have a choice but to stay here in this stupid castle. Maybe he could try out his sword later? It would hurt for sure but the pain was probably bearable if he took it easy. And besides his other options were pretty limited unless he wanted to talk to Uncle Iroh, who was nice but there’s only so much you can talk about tea. Sokka dragged himself through the maze of useless dusty, rooms to the armoury  and grabbed Space Sword, admiring the way the light made the black metal shine.

“Sweet.” Sokka whispered to himself. Maybe now, with this, he could really make a difference in this fucked up world rather than letting his Dad and Bato and Suki deal with it. He stabbed at the training dummy a little over enthusiastically, wincing in pain as his arm stretched out. Okay, this could be a little more than he’d bargained for. He swung again, this time the tip of his sword easily impaling the models straw belly.

“Not bad.” A voice from behind spoke. Zuko, obviously, because who else would creep up on him like that. Sokka turned to face Zuko and the older boy walked past him up to the racks of swords.

“Perhaps you’d like a real opponent.” Zuko said, selecting a sword from the shelves.

“What?” Sokka replied, voice raising a couple of octaves higher than he’d like. “I’ve only just started learning! And I nearly got eaten alive by wolves!”

No way was he fighting Zuko anytime soon. Zuko was like some sort of sword fighting prodigy! Sokka was absolutely not making a fool of himself in front of Zuko-of all people.

“I’m not going to kill you!” Zuko said. “We can go from beginner stuff. I won’t be too hard on you.”

Sokka looked at the prince sceptically. Zuko didn’t exactly seem like the kindest of teachers. Maybe it was the whole keeping him locked in a castle thing. So when Sokka hesitantly said-

“Sure?” Even he was a little surprised. Zuko smiled in a vaguely threatening way and stood in a cool looking stance, eyes focused on the training dummy ahead, one hand grabbing the sword tightly the other coming up parallel with the guard.

“Stand like this.”

Sokka quickly shuffled into the position, looking back and forth between his hands and Zuko’s to try and get the right position.

“Like this?”

“No! Hold it tighter, you’re stabbing someone not cutting a cake! Keep your arms there, don’t let them wobble.”

Sokka slowed his breath and tried to dull the pain from his screaming muscles. He wasn’t going to make a fool of himself.

Zuko slid a foot back and Sokka hesitantly followed, moving the sword past his side and over his head.

“Bend your knee and put the weight on that leg.” Zuko barked out sharply.

Put weight on…? Shit. Had Zuko completely forgotten about Sokka’s numerous horrific injuries? Zuko looked completely oblivious to Sokka’s poorly concealed ‘ow’s’, eyes focused on the dummy.

“Sokka hurry up!”

Sokka bent down and felt his leg buckle a little under the pressure as he let out a groan of pain. Only then did Zuko look over at him, a little shocked at Sokka’s  pained expression.

“Zuko.” Sokka finally managed to say. “I really don’t know if I’m going to be able to do this today.” Or ever for that matter. Maybe he just wasn’t good enough. Sokka would be better off gutting fish than making a mess on the battlefield. “I guess I’m just not cut out for sword fighting.”

Zuko dropped the pose and slowly walked up to Sokka.

“Sorry. I pushed you too hard, you nearly got eaten by wolves and I’m here being an idiot about your sloppy form.”

Sloppy form? Rude.

Zuko took a breath and fiddled with his hands awkwardly. The dude really was bad at the whole comforting thing.

“You could be really good at sword fighting. It just requires some hard work and dedication.”

“You think?” Sokka asked. “You really think I could be good at this shit?”

Zuko walked over to him and grabbed Sokka’s arm. The hell?

“More like this.” He said a little less firmly, moving Sokka’s body gently into position. Sokka was suddenly hyper aware of Zuko’s warm breath and how close the two of them were.

“See that’s good.” Zuko said and Sokka caught his firey eyes for a moment. He hoped he wasn’t sweaty. That would leave an awful impression. Wait, hold up. It was just greasy ass Zuko it didn’t matter.

Zuko stepped away and Sokka felt oddly disappointed. The prince breathed heavily and wiped his brow with his tunic. And okay. Zuko is fucking ripped and Sokka wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Maybe more tomorrow.” Zuko said as he walked towards the door. “ If you’re up for it.”

“Yeah.” He replied breathlessy. “I’m down.”

Sokka is so fucking down.

*     *     *

Zuko was lying on his bed in the dark. Maybe he’d give it an hour of self monologuing and general despairing before he went down to get breakfast. Sokka usually wasn’t up yet anyway. Not that that was why Zuko was waiting or anything.

It had been a week or so since Sokka had gotten back and in all honesty, Zuko was kind of enjoying his company. He had of course kept his deal with Sokka and helped teach him to fight. And surprisingly, now that his wounds were mostly healed he was actually really good. Zuko had never seen anyone pick up the complicated forms so quickly and despite his constant chiding, he was pretty impressed.

Another thing that Sokka was surprisingly good at was Pai Sho. The sarcastic boy didn’t give the impression that he was very intelligent but Zuko had never seen him as focused as when he was in front of a Pai Sho board. He hadn’t beaten Uncle Iroh yet but Zuko was shocked to see a couple of games where Sokka had gotten dangerously close.  Sokka had beaten Zuko nearly everytime they had played which left a bit of a dent on Zuko’s ego even while he brushed away the wins with petty excuses. He had always been a sore loser. And after the game, Zuko had even sat next to him for dinner, the conversation a touch awkward but still very entertaining. Unlike himself, Sokka was a very charismatic person. Maybe they-

“Zuko!” Sokka yelled so enthusiastically that he fell over forwards and landed on the edge of Zuko’s bed. He rolled over and grinned at Zuko. “Guess what!”

“What?” Zuko asked with a sigh, unsure whether to be annoyed or endeared by Sokka’s smiling face.

Sokka jumped off the bed and opened the curtains suddenly, letting bright light suddenly intrude on Zuko’s quiet time.

“Look!” The rebel shouted, pointing outside. Zuko squinted to try and see what all the fuss was about and- Oh spirits. No way. Zuko got up quickly and started out the window, a small smile creeping onto his face. He put his hands up on the glass as his breath created a frosty cloud on the window pane.

“It’s snowing!” He said, whizzing round to face Sokka. It hardly ever snowed here.

“Yeah dude!” Sokka yelled already halfway out the door. “You coming?”

“Yeah! Although I better put on some warm clothes first.”

“Shame. Your pyjamas are really cute!” And then Sokka was racing outdoors and Zuko was alone.

The prince jumped onto his bed and grinned. Snow! It had been forever. He rarely even went outside. The walls of the castle were high but there was still the paranoia that someone would see him. Zuko put on his normal outfit and threw a red velvet cape over the top to keep out the chill. Then he too was running outside, feeling like a child again but far too ecstatic to care. He flung open the double doors and breathed deeply, closing his eyes and letting the snowflakes land on his face and then melt down his cheeks.

“You okay there buddy?” Sokka asked as Zuko opened his eyes and spun round quickly, causing Sokka to jump a little.

“Sorry.” Zuko muttered.

“So you really like snow huh?”

“Yeah.” Zuko replied quietly walking out into the garden with Sokka close behind. “It was always warm at the palace. Way too hot. It was next to a volcano. Snow was a bit of a miracle. Azula and her friends weren’t big fans and neither was my father. I guess in a weird way they viewed snow as an enemy. It completely ruined the whole fiery marketing thing. I always loved it though. It was nice with no one around. Almost a little rebellious.”

Sokka smiled sadly. “That sucks. But hey, wanna build some totally awesome snowmen?”

Zuko rolled his eyes.

 “Fine.” He said it in an annoyed way but the smirk on his face showed otherwise.

“I am gonna build the coolest snowman of all time so you are going down!” Sokka said already gathering snow. “It’s going to be a feat of engineering, a new wonder of the world!”

Sokka ran off cackling evilly, rolling the snowball as he went. This was going to be hilarious! He ran around the garden, picking up bits and pieces for the eyes and mouth and clothes, standing back after placing each one to admire his masterpiece. He should totally try being an artist sometime.

“Zuko!” Sokka shouted, standing in front of his creation to avoid any spoilers. “You finished whatever dumb thing you’re making?”

“Yes Sokka.” Zuko pointed at an admittedly cool dragon sculpture he had somehow put together in fifteen minutes. Did Zuko have to be good at everything?

“So dragons?”

“I think they’re pretty cool.”

“Still average.” Sokka said, leaping out of the way of his snowman with a little flourish. “Tada!”

Zuko looked at it confused.

“But what is it?” He asked walking up to it and tilting his head to one side.

Sokka sighed. “Look! It’s you!”

Zuko crossed his arms and looked very grumpily at the snowman which seemed to mirror his expression perfectly. Sokka giggled as the two Zuko’s stared at him, exasperatingly.

“I wish you guys could see this! The resemblance is uncanny!”

“Sokka stop referring to the snowman like it’s alive please.”

Sokka rolled his eyes. Maybe he didn’t have the artistic capabilities Zuko had but he had done a pretty good job with that snowman’s grumpy facial expression.

“So I win?” Sokka said, backing up slowly. “Or are you going to challenge me?”

Zuko grinned, looked at the ground then looked at Sokka.

“Snowball fight?”

“Absolutely.”

Sokka ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it before crouching down to roll up some speedy snowballs. He could see Zuko doing a similar thing behind a bush on the opposite side of the garden. Sokka narrowed his eyes and yelled-

“Heads up!” Before chucking a snowball at an unsuspecting Zuko. Sokka laughed as the projectile soared over Zuko’s head, wet snow drenching his hair. Nicely done.

It was eerily silent for a moment as Sokka figured out the best way to strike until Zuko leaped over the bush, looking really mad and ran full pelt at Sokka who could do nothing but scream and sprint off in the opposite direction. A couple of snowballs missed Sokka before one arrived right on target, hitting him squarely in the back.

“Oh it is on!” Sokka yelled as he chucked a snowball at Zuko and did a little fist pump in the air when it hit him in the face.  Zuko skidded to a stop, suddenly blinded and crashed straight into Sokka, pushing the other boy over and onto the floor with a dramatic yelp.

The two lay there for a moment breathless where they had fallen in the snow. Sokka looked up at Zuko’s face, so close to his that he could see the clouds Zuko’s breath made in the cold air. Zuko was grinning from ear to ear and despite himself Sokka couldn’t help but grin too. How strange that only a few weeks or so ago Zuko had been his worst enemy. Sokka reached a hand out almost unconciously and pressed it gently to Zuko’s cheek, brushing the snow off the rough scar tissue and then keeping his hand there, fisted in locks of dark hair interrupted by white snowflakes dotted like stars. Sokka met Zuko’s eyes his breath caught in his throat, the world frozen around them, a tiny pocket of time in an infinite galaxy. Zuko’s eyes shined and glimmered like fire and Sokka’s rolled in tumbling blue, waves that crashed against stormy seas. Zuko’s face seemed to melt exposing all those long hidden parts as he stares in wonder at Sokka.  It is so strange now that Sokka ever thought of Zuko as a monster. He is quite beautiful really in the way that a storm is, all chaos and extremes as it rumbles overhead.

“You’re really pretty.” Sokka said quietly, not really thinking. Zuko tilted his head in confusion.

“No. No I’m not.”

Sokka pushed Zuko’s hair back and met his nervous eyes.

“Yes you are.”

The moment broke and Zuko got up quickly, breathing out shaky breaths. His face reverting back to it’s usual scowl.

“ I-I should go.”

And Zuko hurried off awkwardly leaving Sokka sitting bewildered in the snow.

 

*     *     *

What the fuck. What in the ever living hell had just happened. Sokka sat on the kitchen counter with his head in his hands with a serious case of delayed embarrassment. What had he been thinking? He’d just called Zuko pretty and the scariest thing was that Sokka had meant it. That awkward, cliché fall had brought all that subconscious attraction straight to the surface and in one stupid moment Sokka had completely fucked up whatever chance the two of them had at friendship. When had Zuko become so hot to him? Because no question about it Zuko was hot, little as Sokka liked to admit it. And he’d be even hotter if he actually knew what a bath was. Why was everything so complicated? He had enough to think about with actually getting home and here he was worrying about how obvious his crush on Zuko was. Not crush though more like attraction only. He wasn’t about to catch feelings for the dude, Sokka would avoid that through sheer willpower alone.

“Sokka? What are you doing here? Looking for some tea perhaps?” Iroh said as he walked in. Sokka jumped off the counter and leaned casually (well that’s what he was going for at least) against the wall.

“Nah. Just hangin’ out. You know how it is.”

“So tea?”

Yes please.”

Iroh took the tea leaves out the pot and began to brew, whistling happily as he did so. Once he was done he put the two cups on the table, sat down and gestured for Sokka to join him. Sokka complied and took a sip from his jasmine tea. Iroh stared at him questioningly from across the table.

“Anything bothering you Sokka?”

Where to start.

“Um…no.” Sokka winced and then…“Yes, fine.”

“What is it? Ask away.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                
Sokka was not about to talk to Iroh about his crush-no, not crush- on Zuko so instead Sokka asked something else that had been bothering him.

“What did Zuko do? To, you know, end up here?”

Iroh tilted his head. Was that too personal? Maybe he should have asked Zuko himself rather than going behind his back about it. But the question had really been digging at him and Sokka was not a patient guy.

“It’s a long story, Sokka.” Iroh began after a pause. “So I would drink your tea slowly. Zuko has not had the happiest of childhoods. His mother left their family in somewhat mysterious circumstances when he was only young, they were very close and Ursa was far kinder to him than Ozai ever was. Ozai always pushed Zuko out, never included him, told him he was weaker than his sister. The Emperor made no secret that he hoped for Azula to succeed him instead of Zuko, the crown prince. One day, when Zuko was thirteen he was allowed to sit in a war meeting. One of the generals decided that they would use a battalion as bait, knowing fore well they wouldn’t survive. Zuko though, realised the unjustness of this and he stood up and told them it was horrible and unfair. He was right but they only saw a little boy disrespecting his elders. A shame really. Zuko had all the makings of a great Emperor. They decided to hold an Agni Kai-a duel by fire. But when Zuko arrived he realised the terrible mistake he had made. He would have to fight his own father. He pleaded for mercy and refused to hurt him but Ozai didn’t listen. He took his red hot axe and pressed it over Zuko’s eye, burning away half his face and anyy chance he had at happiness in the process. He got the royal witch to create a flame, a timer and when it went out they would have to face off again. A rematch. If Zuko fought well the witch would take away his scar and he would regain his title. It is not a very nice story.”

Well, shit. And how horrible too that all Zuko’s happiness and goodness had been burnt out of him.

“When does the time run out?” Sokka whispered, not sure if he wanted to know.

“The flame is a strange thing because it does not have a set time. It was nearly fizzled out a month ago. But ever since you arrived it has begun to grow again. Zuko desperately wants to prove himself. Or at least he thinks he does. Zuko has been far happier with you than I’ve ever seen him. I only hope that Zuko figures out what he wants in time. Because it certainly isn’t a rematch.”

What a miracle then, thought Sokka, that Zuko’s flame had not gone out. What a miracle that despite all the trauma and abuse he had gone through, his heart still brightly burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahey would you look at that a new chapter, and a long one at that (well for me anyway), this one was a load of fun to write so I hope y'all enjoy reading it! Get ready for some tale as old as time junk in the next chapter and as always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ♥


	10. Mirrors and Make-overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has an epiphany and Sokka gets his groove on.

 

 

Zuko was extremely confused. He felt almost as if he were in some strange fever dream that he really needed to wake up from. He’d had enough of all this confusion and feelings and quite frankly, Zuko would really like to just go back to his trouble free, angsty existence before Sokka came and ruined everything. Or at least he thinks so. Because like it or not Zuko had felt a tiny glimmer of hope when Sokka had stared into his eyes and called him pretty. But hope and happiness are dangerous things. They can never last.

Besides Zuko thinks, he’s really not pretty at all so why would Sokka say that? He doesn’t seem like the kind to tease, despite his jokey exterior Sokka is one of the most genuine people he’s ever met. And he's pretty, Sokka earns that title and not him. Sokka face is clear and his eyes bright blue whereas Zuko has his scar and constant frown. Zuko reaches out to touch it and he feels the rough ridges that the fire has left there. With any luck he’ll be rid of it soon, he thinks but with no real conviction. No one can be pretty with that horrifying mark on their face. Zuko had seen it when they first cut the bandages off, a burnt, mangled area of flesh to remind him of his failure. He could smell it too, in his mind, the burning flesh long after it was gone. When they had got to the castle Zuko was still not used to jumping at his own reflection and so he had ordered Uncle Iroh to hide the mirrors so he need never see his disgusting face again. But Sokka didn’t look scared when he saw him. He didn't run in fear or call him a monster. He had called him pretty and most importantly he’d said it like he meant it.

Zuko finds himself walking completely instinctually and he tries not to think about it because too much thinking will just end up with him going back the way he came. Spirits, Zuko thinks, why is this so terrifying. His heart beats faster and the prince wipes sweaty hands onto his cloak. He keeps his head down not wanting to remind himself what he’s doing as he heads into the west wing. Spirits, what if it’s as bad as I think it is. But what if it’s not, a smaller voice whispers and somehow this thought is far, far scarier. Zuko stops outside the door that’s covered in dust and cobwebs. Don’t overthink it, Zuko reminds himself, grabbing and turning the handle with clammy palms.  He doesn’t look up at first instead staring at the reflection of his shoes, scared with the knowledge that the rest of him is just a small move away. There’s no going back now, he thinks and with a deep breath Zuko looks up and sees himself for the first time in five years.

Oh. Okay. This is weird, he thinks because he’d almost started to forget his face and besides this one doesn’t fit with the memories of the scared little boy that he last looked at like this. And he’s grown up. It’s only know that it really sinks in for Zuko that he’s spent five years locked away in a castle training for a fight that he will never win. Zuko starts to cry, tears falling from the only thing on this face that seem truly his own because shit, he’s never going to get those years back. All that wasted time where other kids would be playing and laughing and instead his childhood was taken away from him and only now is Zuko angry about this. For a second he even hates Ozai.

Zuko pulls the hair back from his face and looks at his scar, criss crossed lines across a pale face, too much time inside, he thinks. It’s pretty bad. It’s very noticeable. But still…it almost seems to blend in perfectly with the rest of him, it isn’t disgusting either, he can look at it. His eyes still shine through in the golden light he remembers. Sokka was right about the lack of personal hygiene though, the fact that he very rarely bathes is pretty obvious. I should have a bath, Zuko thinks suddenly, a smile flitting across his face. And then to test it out, Zuko smiles at the mirror and in that moment he can almost see what Sokka saw. He looks younger and happier, less scary, Zuko admits guiltily, Sokka must have been terrified. But…the smile is good. It looks a little forced right now but it works, it looks like it belongs there more than a frown ever did. An idea starts to form in Zuko’s head. He’ll throw some sort of party thing. An apology of sorts to Sokka. Iroh will know what to do, from what Zuko’s heard his Uncle was quite the party planner back in the day. But he'll need to do something about all this, he thinks looking at himself. Zuko picks at a strand of hair that is absolutely definitely greasy, it’s kind of gross actually. And way too long, he hadn’t bothered with haircuts partly because Uncle Iroh was the only person who saw him and also because he could hide his scar a little better this way. He’ll have to ask Iroh to do something about it. And he needs better clothes. Spirits.

“Uncle?” Zuko shouts as he leaves the room, plans already forming in his mind.

 

*          *          *

After the whole snow thing, Sokka hadn’t seen much of Zuko. He supposed this was a good thing though considering the very embarrassing last time they had talked. Maybe Zuko was avoiding him? Shit, Sokka would probably do the same thing if he were in Zuko’s dumb pointy shoes. But despite the lack of akward interaction Sokka is a little disappointed. He’d thought that they were bonding! And now he’s all alone again. Iroh is okay company but losing at Pai Sho gets boring after a couple hours and besides even Iroh’s been a little scarce lately and the knowing looks on his face make Sokka think that they are definitely planning something. Sokka isn’t sure whether to be worried or excited about that. It’s the evening after the snowball incident when Iroh slips a note under Sokka’s door. Sure Sokka doesn’t exactly see Iroh doing it but he knows for a fact that Zuko is way too awkward to follow through with something like that, he would have definitely heard the nervous self-monologuing.

The note, upoun closer expection turned out to be an invitation. And a really nice one at that.

‘You are invited to a Winter Ball

Tomorrow- 5:00 till late

Dress fancy’

Sokka smirks at it perplexed because this one hundred percent sounds like a date but knowing Zuko’s fancy pants attitude who probably doesn’t know what a regular rave is this is just some apology party. Still though. Sokka could do with a party. He's just a little confused at why Zuko would go to all this effort, what a dork. And surely the idiot knew that he had written ‘ball’ which meant dancing. More specifically waltzing. With a partner. Sokka had a weird crush on Zuko sure but he didn’t want to date the guy and so this evening was going to be the biggest cringe fest of his life. What was wrong with cracking open a couple of beers and gambling or something? But no, a ball it was.

Despite Sokka’s misconceiving’s the next day went by with a flurry of preparations. He found a really sharp yellow and blue suit in a gigantic walk in wardrobe and the weird appearance of a mirror in the bathroom meant that Sokka could wink at himself all he wanted, ensuring  he nailed the perfect grin for Zuko’s reappearance that shrieked ‘get ready for a banterous evening buddy’ rather than ‘I’m crushing on you and am super nervous about this super romantic sounding evening’. Sokka then spent a solid ten minutes trying to find the most casual pose he could produce in the kitchen whilst internally freaking out because the last time he saw Zuko he told him he was pretty and Sokka’s still not sure whether Zuko found that weird or not.

When Zuko did appear it was a little more casual than Sokka was expecting, no dramatically walking down the stairs with a champagne glass in hand. Instead Zuko just kinda slipped through the kitchen door with an awkward wave and a smile as he went to grab a snack. But shit. Sokka’s jaw still dropped open when he saw him. Because holy hell, Zuko is fucking stunning. Like what? Happened? Zuko looks like he just had a crazy epiphany wherein he realised that literally every part of his old outfit would only have passed for cool a hundred years ago. And that’s only the tip of the iceberg. For starters his outfit is on point, a blue suit with hints of red that perfectly match his bright amber eyes. He’s had a bath too because he looks clean for once and smells vaguely of strawberries, his dark hair shining in the candlelight. Speaking of that's the biggest change, his hair is way shorter than it has been flicking out adorably at all angles, a fringe hangs over his forehead and the whole thing suits him perfectly. He looks far younger this way and less threatening too, a little less hot but a lot more cute. His scar isn’t hidden away either and it leaves Sokka with a warm feeling inside, that Zuko is comfortable enough with him to show the part of himself he feels the most embarrassed by.

“Hey…Sokka? You okay?” Zuko asked awkwardly, waving a hand in front of Sokka’s face, his forehead wrinkled into a frown. Spirits, he’s so cute and looking like this, for once that’s not something Sokka’s confused about.

“You look really great.” Sokka said, the sentence rolling of his tongue before his brain could stop it.

“Errr…thanks. You too.” He replied, shifting on the balls of his feet. “Uncle Iroh did it. I told him something similar to what I had before I was sent here. He got a little too carried away though.”

Sokka’s not sure if it’s just wishful thinking but Zuko really looks like he’s blushing.

“He did a great job.” And then to divert from this incredibly awkward conversation. “So…what’re your plans for this ball thing? Do you not know how ordinary parties work?”

Zuko snorted a little bit and ran a hand through his hair. “I think my family were a little too fancy for ordinary parties. I haven’t really been to many.”

Spirits, Zuko’s life gets more depressing by the second.

“Well, usually you’d chat, eat some trashy food, maybe play a couple of games, dance. The whole schebang. Believe me I would have made a full plan if you’d warned me, I’m pretty much the King of Organization.”

Zuko raised his eyebrows with a skeptic smirk. “I don’t think that’s true.”

Sokka shrugged. “You didn’t see my plan for Katara’s last birthday! That shit was on a scroll the size of me and I prepped a full three months in advance!

Zuko smiled and Sokka’s heart jumped a little. Why do you behave like a twelve year old girl, Sokka lamented, trying to keep his feelings in check.

Uncle Iroh popped his head around the door and smiled knowingly at the two of them.

“You ready for food, boys?” He asked, licking from the chocolatey spoon in his hand. “I did roast duck and noodles! And chocolate tart for pudding!”

“Sure! I could eat a horse!”

“ Wouldn’t put it past you.” Zuko said with a fond smile.

“A joke? From Zuko? You’ve been spending  way too much time with me!”

“I know.” He replied with none of the usual bite.

 

 

*          *          *

Nothing much happens at the meal but then at the same time, everything does. The relaxed conversation but under that the strange awkwardness, as though neither are particularly sure how to act around each other anymore. It doesn’t feel like a step back though,  it feels like the start of something different. As though both Sokka and Zuko have suddenly realised that try as they might to hate each other, they work really well as friends.

“Uncle Iroh!” Sokka called over his shoulder. “That chocolate tart was amazing!”

Iroh looked at Sokka with a chuckle. “I’m glad you two are enjoying yourselves”

Zuko bit his lip nervously and twisted his hands together. “Do you want to go and dance or something? Unless you want to do anything else in which case that’s fine I’m cool with-”

Sokka held a finger to the boys mouth and rolled his eyes. “Dancing sounds great!”

Zuko sighed with relief and he got up quickly heading to the ballroom, checking over his shoulder now and then to see if Sokka was still following him.

“Dude! Slow down!” Sokka shouted after him. “I know you’re practically superhuman but I’ve just eaten twice my body weight in chocolate and I don’t want to hurl over the castle.”

“Make all the excuses you want slow coach.’ He teased but he did slow down.

When they got to the ballroom it was just as nice as Sokka remembered. More even. Every inch gleams and candelabra’s light the room with soft twinkling lights. Wow, Zuko really did make an effort.

Uncle Iroh came in behind them holding some sort of giant brass horn. Sokka looked at it more than a little puzzled.

“That’s the music?” He asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.

“Yeah? Do you not like the tsungi horn?” Zuko replied anxiously. “I can’t really get a full band in here.”

“No, no it’s fine!”

And then Uncle Iroh blows into the horn and a deep booming sound echoes around the room before he settles into a lively jig. Right Sokka, he thinks, if there’s any time to bust out my moves it’s now. Sokka gives himself a moment to feel the music and then starts swaying from side to side, moving his feet rhythmically, shoes squeaking against the shiny floor. He brings his hands up and moves them in quick angular moves that Toph taught him that one party where they’d dared Aang to eat a bucket of mayonnaise for some reason and then he’d puked on Suki’s birthday cake. Good times. Sokka did a quick moon walk and then looked over to see what kind of moves Zuko had.

He stopped suddenly when he saw that Zuko was just staring at him, head tilted to the side in comical confusion. And also cuteness. But of course it does it’s Zuko.

“Why is no one else dancing? This is a party. That’s what you do.”

Zuko shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“I never really learned how to dance. I can only waltz. I’ve never been to like a legitimate party before.”

Man, Zuko’s life sucked.

“I’ll teach you if you want? And you can teach me how to waltz afterwards. This is the fanciest party I’ve ever been too. Usually we learn so much about one another by the end of the night that someone’s in therapy."

Zuko looked over at him with a disapproving glare but then he looked over and said “Sure.”

Why did he have to say that? Teach me to dance, yeah right, real smooth Sokka real smooth. And then waltzing? It would be fine. Sokka was a confident guy.

“Okay so...just kind of get with the rhythms beat.” He said, swaying in time and tapping out the notes on his thigh. Zuko looked over at him a little lost as he moved like some sort of badly made robot. Ah screw it, Sokka thought moving over to Zuko and moving his body in time for him.

“Like that see? Do you hear the beat? One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four.”

Zuko took a deep breath and tried maybe a little more successfully to dance with the music.

“Just relax okay? It’s just me and you buddy. And Uncle Iroh but just ignore him.”

“Okay.”

Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hands and started to dance with him trying his best to ignore the fact that he was dancing with Zuko and Zuko was smiling in such a genuine way even though he was blushing a little with embarrassment. A month ago Sokka thought that Zuko only had two emotions: Angst™ and Angry. Now look at him.  Stop it dude, he reminded himself, no getting emotional you can do that in bed.

 Zuko is kind of getting the hang of it actually as he slowly starts to relax, breathing slowing and feet not tripping over Sokka’s quite so much.

 “You could be really good at dancing. Just gotta work at it.”

 “You think?” Zuko asked and wow Sokka’s crush is absolutely not going away anytime soon. The music changes suddenly, getting slower and Sokka shoots a ‘what the hell dude?’ glare in the old man’s general direction. Iroh smiled faux innocently at him in a way that lets Sokka know that Uncle Iroh knows exactly what’s going on here.

 Zuko pulled him into a waltz position so suddenly that it took Sokka’s breath away. He put his hands around Sokka’s waist and Sokka placed his on Zuko’s shoulders. They’re so close that Sokka could smell the chocolate on Zuko’s breath and he looked into his amber eyes that stared tentatively into his.

 “How come you get to lead?” Sokka teased, a small smile flitting across his lips.

 “Because…” Zuko replied, rolling his eyes. “I’m the one who knows how to waltz.”

 Zuko smiled and Sokka realized suddenly just how hard he was falling for this boy. It was hard now to imagine going home and not seeing him again, to live life without thinking about the banished prince locked up in a castle. Zuko moved them around the dance floor as if they were walking on air and he’s clearly in his element here but there’s a relaxed and happy curve to his shoulders that Sokka likes to think came from his lessons. There are a couple of moments where Sokka steps on Zuko’s feet but rather than a snappy comment, Zuko merely sighs in mock anger and gently guides him back into place.

 “You’re good at this.” He said, looking up finally from staring at his feet.

“Why thank you my liege!” Sokka replied in his fanciest voice.

 “Don’t ruin the moment.” Zuko chuckled with a strange fondness that did weird things to Sokka’s heart. And Zuko thinks there’s a moment! That’s something at least and so Sokka bites his lip in determination and hesitantly places his head on Zuko’s chest. He can almost hear his heart beating like this, the warmth spreading outward into Sokka’s body as he wrapped his arms tighter around Zuko’s neck. Zuko releases a shaky breath and moves his hands up Sokka’s back every move screaming the anxiousness that Sokka is surely showing too.

 “Thank you.” Zuko said finally.

 “For what?”

 “Everything.” Zuko continued. “You helped me realise a lot of things that I had tried to shut away. You helped me be me again not some monster that I thought my father wanted. You showed me what’s important. So thank you. So much.”

 And Sokka feels Zuko’s chest shaking and so he hugs him tighter to try and squeeze his sadness away. It’s an honour really, to hear Zuko talk so openly to be trusted with the feelings that he keeps locked away inside.

 “It’s my pleasure.” Sokka said because it really was. Sokka loved nothing more than making people happy. “You’re…you’re a far better person than you give yourself credit for Zuko. I’m happy that you’re starting to realise that.”

 Zuko pulls away and Sokka can see the water in his eyes.

“I have something to give you. To say sorry.”

 And before Sokka had a chance to say that while being kept in a castle did kind of suck, Zuko had more than made up for his wrongdoings, he’s pulled up the stairs by Zuko who’s still holding his hand. Iroh smiled at Sokka and he sees him mouthing ‘thank you’. Sokka smiled back at him and fought back the tears that threatened to come because crying was definitely not Sokka’s thing.

 They stop in a room that Sokka’s been to before, the one that’s covered in mirrors and Zuko grabs something off the shelf. He’s still holding your hand, a part of Sokka’s mind thinks but there are more important things to worry about. Zuko breathed in and out slowly and handed Sokka a beautiful, ornate mirror. It’s silver and a fleur de lis is engraved in minute detail on the back. And Zuko was giving it to him.

 “Thanks. It’s beautiful.”

 “That’s not why I gave it to you.” His voice was darker now more serious, he shakes out his hands anxiously. “It’s enchanted. You can see the people you care about in it.”

 Oh.

 “You can use it to see your family. And…me, when you go home.” He adds quietly. “They’ll be worried.”

 Sokka smiles at him but he feels tears coming to his eyes. Shit. When did he get this emotional. He doesn’t want to say goodbye.

 He thinks about Katara and her face ripples into the mirror. Just seeing her makes him miss home. But then he watches the reflection and he sees that she’s in the snow, coughing and shivering, a hand trying to keep her cloak from flying off her head. No. Shit.

 “Go to her.” Zuko says quietly. “She needs you. Don’t worry about me.”

 Zuko’s face seems to say the opposite but he starts to walk outside determinedly, Sokka following behind. He’s really doing this. Leaving. It feels like so long and he’s not sure if he’s ready for the consequences. This castle was a sort of comfort in that because he was trapped, first by Zuko and then by his foot, there had been a feeling that he couldn’t be doing any better, that he had an excuse. Freedom was a scary thing. They get to the doors quicker than he’d like and Zuko passes him a cloak and scarf from the hooks on the wall.

 “Be careful.” Zuko says and Sokka turns to leave but no he can’t just do that. He pulls Zuko into a tight hug and Zuko seems to melt in his embrace.

 “Don’t forget me.” Zuko whispers, like he’s afraid of even admitting it himself.

 And Sokka is hit with the realisation that no matter what happens he can’t just forget about Zuko. They’ve known each other for a couple of months but they’ve shaped each other so much. Zuko has changed his life, it’s as simple as that really.

 “I’ll come back.” Sokka says and he stares at Zuko for a moment wondering if he should just cut the bull shit and kiss him. But instead he says. “How could I ever forgot your dumb face, o’angsty one.”

 And then he leaves.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooryyyy guys, was way more slow bringing this one out than I'd like. But it is my longest yet so yay for that. I'm doing nanowrimo this year and I'm finishing this fic before I write my book so with any luck I'll be done by the end of the week with this whole thing! Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments appreciated as always. Thanks for sticking around♥♥♥


	11. Reunions and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat. A teary reunion and a very evil plan

The snow falls around Sokka in great sheets, engulfing his senses in a white haze of ice and cold. He has to find Katara but he can’t stop thinking about Zuko too, the small smiles he had given him, the way he had spoken so fondly,  how  he had held his hands and talked to him about the things Sokka was sure he had never shared with anyone else. Zuko was a strange enigma but Sokka felt like he was slowly starting to solve the puzzle , working out who he was piece by piece. But still. Zuko was like a galaxy, Sokka realised, you could spend a lifetime learning about him and still be surprised. Spirits, when had he gotten so soppy? He’s the tough, logical member of the group, he’ll leave all the emotional stuff to Katara and Aang thank you very much.

Speaking of which, Sokka wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do when he saw Katara. It had been a very long time and of course she’d be mad at him. He would in her shoes. Sokka could imagine the reunion. She’d probably make some threatening statement and then engulf him in a massive hug and he would hold her tight and not let go. He hates himself for a moment, for letting her worry about him and suffer through the all of this, while he was busy sitting in the gross but warm castle thinking about his dumb crush on Zuko, trying to pretend like his foot wasn’t better yet so he wouldn’t have  to leave. He had been so selfish. Not thinking about his family back at home. Spirits, Gran Gran was going to murder him.

He looks into the mirror again and sees Katara fighting against the flurry of snow and he tries to ignore the desperate look on her face while he gets his bearings. Where is she? The world is under a blanket of white and everything looks the same.

“Katara!” He shouts, hoping that by some miracle she’ll hear him. Appa neighs loudly into the air. “Katara!”

No, no, no, he has to find her. He has to. And then by some miracle alright he hears a strained, quiet voice yell. “Sokka!”

Oh, thank spirits. He almost wants to cry. Again.

He grins, he hadn’t realised how much he’d missed hearing her stupid annoying voice. He spurs Appa on and sees Katara from a distance sitting in the snow, white covering her legs. Shit, Sokka thinks, she’s been here a while. She’s smiling up at him though and he runs towards her, sliding into the snow and wrapping his arms around her shivering body as tightly as he can without breaking something. He sniffs to try and get rid of the tears but he can feel that Katara’s crying from how damp his shoulder is and so he lets himself weep, smiling as the two of them embrace, frozen and still in the falling snow.

“I thought you were dead you dipshit.” She says quietly, her mouth next to his ear. “I was so scared that he’d killed you. Either way you’re going to end up dead. I thought either he’d already done off with you or Gran Gran would. She’s pretty pissed”

Sokka chuckles a little and leans back to look into Katara’s face. It’s red from crying but she’s grinning despite it.

“Sorry.” Sokka says. “I was an idiot and I was selfish. I should have tried harder to escape. I should have come back to you.”

“Yeah.” Katara agrees with a smirk. “You are an idiot. But you’re my brother too.”

Sokka grins back at her and then stands up, reaching out a hand. “Thanks for looking for me even when I didn’t deserve it.”

She looks up at him questioningly but takes his hand all the same. Her knees shake a little but Katara has always been strong and so she carries on to Appa, only letting Sokka help when it’s time to get on the horse.

“I missed you too buddy.” She whispers into the horse’s mane. “And I don’t regret coming to find you. This time or any of the others. I know that you would do the same for me.”

The self-doubting portion of Sokka’s brain wants to disagree but she says it so confidently that Sokka has to agree with her. He loves his sister more than anyone in the world no matter how much they insult each other. Nothing like a sibling to call you a dipshit and then hug you for ten minutes in the snow.

 

*          *          *

 

“Zuko?” Iroh says, letting himself into his nephews room nervously with a cup of tea in his hand. “I’ve brought tea.”

“I’m fine, Uncle.” Zuko says, not moving from where he’s sitting at the window seat, face pressed against the glass. He is very clearly not fine.

Iroh let’s himself in anyway and gingerly places the tea next to Zuko’s anxiously drumming fingers. “I know that something is wrong, nephew and I can certainly hasten a guess as to why. I’m very proud of what you did Zuko. You made a sacrifice to make someone else happy. That is a very selfless thing to do.”

Zuko breathes out shakily and turns to face Iroh. His face is red and the area under his eyes is wet. It’s no mystery as to what Zuko has been doing the entire night.

“I know I did the right thing. And that makes it feel even worse when I’m so upset about it. I don’t regret it exactly, I just wish there’d been another way.”

Iroh places a hand on Zuko and smiles softly at his nephews face.

“He’ll be back. Don’t worry.”

Zuko turns away and wrenches his hand out his Uncle’s grasp.

“But what if he’s not.” He says quietly. What if Sokka never comes back. The thought terrifies Zuko because he’d have no choice but to go back to his previous life and pretend it never happened. He’d train for hours on end, face his father and become regain his title as the Crown Prince. The only way that Zuko would ever meet Sokka again, in that universe, would be if he killed him. He didn’t want to forget this like it was just some small inconsequential coincidence.

“You don’t put enough faith in your friend, nephew. I feel as though fate wanted your paths to cross and so surely you will see him again.”

Zuko smiles a little at this. Trust Uncle Iroh to bring in some spiritual mumbo-jumbo.

“I hope so Uncle. I really…I really like Sokka.” He whispers. Which is another thought that worries him. He shouldn’t care-spirits, now he’s using that word- about him. Zuko isn’t the best of people to be attached too. His life is just one train wreck after another. Sokka is so much better than that.

“He’ll come back.” Iroh says.

“He’ll come back.” Repeats Zuko.

 

 

*          *          *

 

Sokka lays a fresh flannel over his sister’s forehead and leans back against the  wall, yawning into his hand. He hadn’t had much chance to sleep last night, what with finding Katara, coming back home, getting screamed at then hugged by Gran Gran and finally setting up camp next to Katara’s bed. She looks so peaceful like this. Why can’t you be like this all the time, Sokka jokes although of course he really wouldn’t want her any other way. She wakes up slowly, eyes blinking, opening and closing a couple of times before she pushes herself up with a sharp ow.

“Careful.” Sokka says, helping her back into bed. “You got kinda messed up out there.”

“Good to see you Sokka.” Katara teases. “Glad to know you’re still here.”

“I’m ready to complete my brotherly duties, sister dear. I’ve been sitting here for hours waiting for your sorry ass to wake up.”

She laughs at that and then shoots an over dramatic glare at Sokka. He giggles when she swiftly grabs the pillow from the bed and hits him with it.

“I surrender! I surrender!” Sokka shrieks, running out of Katara’s arms reach. She sighs and plops back down onto the bed.

“How bad was Gran Gran?” She asks turning over to face him.

Gran Gran? That had been pretty bad. Not that Sokka blamed her although the amount of death threats before the eventual hug was more than anticipated. Still though, he was glad to know she cared.

“Not great.” He says with a fond smile. Katara looks a little more serious and breathes out a shaky breath, Sokka knows what’s coming even before she says it.

“What..happened to you in there?” She asks quietly, eyebrows kitted together in worry. “How did you escape? You don’t have to talk about it though! If it induces some messed up flashbacks or whatever.” She adds on quickly and looks up at her brother with none of the usual snark written across her face. Shit, Sokka thinks, she’s going to hate me forever once she finds out I’ve been living it up in a mansion while she’s been worried sick.

“Okay.” He starts to say. “Just don’t get mad-”

And then Sokka’s saved by a loud knock at the door. Katara sighs and the two of them wait expectantly for Gran Gran to open it. They wait through another minute of furious knocking with no sign of their Grandmother before Katara goes-“Screw it.”- and starts to get out of bed.

“No, no, no!” Sokka says, pushing her back down. “I’ll get it!”

Sokka races downstairs, hands sliding down the bannister as he leaps down the bottom four stairs, jolting his still slightly weak foot and then stubbing his pinkie toe on the door.

“Ow, ow, ow. Whyyyyy?” He shrieks as he opens the door to a very bewildered looking Aang. After a few seconds of complete and utter confusion, Aang stands on his tip toes and wraps Sokka up in a hug, completely cutting of all his airways. Sokka pats the boy fondly on his egg shaped head.

“You’re okay!” He says, the words muffled by Sokka’s shoulder. “We were so worried. But Katara found you!”

“Yeah buddy.” Sokka says, getting kind of emotional all of a sudden. He really needed to stop doing that. “Katara found me.”

Aang lets go of his snakelike grip and looks up at the older boy quizzically. “So what happened?”

“I’ll tell you all together. I’d rather not tell it five times.”

He heads upstairs, Aang racing ahead of him, and goes into Katara’s room.

“Hey sweetie!” Sokka hears Aang say. “You found Sokka!”

“Of course I did babe!”

Um…what? What just happened?

The scene that he walks in on is the very definition of adorable. Aang is sitting next to Katara in the bed, twiddling his fingers  in her hair as she lays her head against his chest, smiling up at him. Sokka has never seen her looking so happy and he’s not sure whether this is cute or cringy.

“When did you guys…you know.” He says awkwardly, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

“A week after you disappeared Aang asked me out.  And I said yes of course! Who could resist this cute little face!”

Me, Sokka thinks.

“My face isn’t half as cute as yours!”

Great.This is so weird. Now Sokka was going to be putting up with this for…however long they were dating. He definitely wasn’t going to give either of them relationship advice. Way too cringy. He hopes that he’s not like this with Zuko, he thinks, watching Aang fuss over Katara’s very slightly too low temperature.

“So then!” Aang says sitting excitedly on Katara’s lap. Spirits, can’t they sit more than a centimetre away? “What happened in the castle!”

Right, here goes.

“Well-”

And then even more insistent knocking interrupts Sokka’s important and terrifying confession.

“I’ll get it!” Aang yells, running downstairs enthusiastically. Sokka smirks over at Katara as soon as he leaves the room.

“Don’t.” She says, before Sokka can make a sarcastic remark. “I know we’re the cringiest couple ever, you don’t need to say it. But I really, really like him. He makes me happy.”

Sokka looks in surprise at Katara’s love struck face. So this is more serious than he thought.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tease you. Too much anyway. He’s a nice kid and I’m glad you’re happy. But keep the pet names for when I’m not here please!” He adds, eyes crinkling as he smiles.

Their emotional sibling bonding time is interrupted when Aang opens the door and the two lean towards it to guess who’s there.

“Hi, how are…oh.” Aang stops suddenly. “Hello Azula.”

What’s she doing here?

“Hello Aang.” She replies. “I heard Katara is here.”

It’s gone really silent, Sokka realises. Azula’s presence does that to a place.

“Why do you want to know?” Aang says, voice suddenly serious and about as scary as the kid could get.

There’s a pause. Azula really knows how to keep an audience in suspense.

“I’ve become a little worried about Katara.” Azula says. “She’s become so obsessed with this…castle? I’m a little worried that Sokka’s disappearance has taken its toll on her. I’ve told the doctor all about it and she’s quite worried about her too.”

Sokka can almost see Aang’s fuming face.

“Go away, Azula, you’re not welcome here.” He says.

“She’s going crazy, Aang and you know it. If you don’t take action I will.”

Katara stares at the floor boards like she’s willing death on the girl. Sokka wouldn’t be surprised if she was.  And anyway, he’s had enough of Azula’s shit. He stands up and heads down the stairs quickly, before he can chicken out. Azula’s smile disappears off her face when she sees him but it’s soon replaced with an angry scowl.

“Katara’s not crazy Azula. Or else how would I be here?”

Aang crosses his arms and smiles at Azula.

“You can run away without going into a made up castle. Don’t defend her.”

Sokka grins because she is going down. Aang puts a hands on Sokka’s shoulder as if to say ‘you got this’  and then rushes upstairs to comfort Katara. The duel begins.

“I met Zuko, Azula. And I know that you’re his sister, there's no getting out of this one.”

She scowls at him angrily.

“You’ve met little ZuZu have you? How’s my pathetic big brother doing anyway? It’s been such a long time.”

Sokka sighs at her. “He’s fine. Not that you would care. So I win then?”

She laughs in a terrifyingly evil way and then looks at Sokka, dead serious. “I might know that she’s not crazy but you can’t prove it. And who’s word is the town going to take? Mine or yours, fish boy?”

Shit, Sokka thinks, and then wait a sec. He’s got this.

“I can prove it. Actually.”

He pulls the mirror out of his pocket and thinks about Zuko’s pretty, smiling face until the shining surface ripples and his face appears on it. It’s kind of jarring to see Zuko here, in his ordinary life. Zuko doesn’t belong here, the last two months feel like some strange dream. He's sitting at the window in his room, his face pressed against the glass. Spirits, Sokka thinks fondly, what an angst lord. He looks so upset, so alone and Sokka feels stupidly guilty about leaving. He should have just gone fuck it and dragged Zuko out of there. Azula looks at the glass in slight surprise; it has been five years after all.

“Zuko…” She says softly and then more angrily. “Zuko.”

Sokka snatches the mirror away from her and the mirror fades away so that Sokka instead sees his worried face reflected in the glass.

“So I guess that puts an end to your stupid schemes, Azula.”

“Oh, Sokka!” She laughs. “Do you really think you could beat me this easily? I have a plan B of course. I’m  going to run out there with your mirror and go ‘a beast has kidnapped Sokka and we must make sure this never happens again’. Those idiotic villagers will take any excuse to light up their torches and stab something and young Zuko will be the perfect scapegoat. Hope you don’t mind.”

Before Sokka can raise a finger in protest she grabs the mirror off him and holds his arms behind his back pulling at his shoulder so much it hurts.

“Leave me alone! Katara help!” He yells, trying desperately to twist out of Azula’s grip but all in vain, she’s far stronger than he is.

“Good idea!” Azula says, casually as if shes not even holding Sokka down. “If I lock away Katara too then that’s two people who’ve been kidnapped and all the more bait for those fools. Your cleverness surprises me.”

Shit, Sokka thinks frantically trying to free himself, he can’t let them hurt Zuko! Mai and Ty Lee stride through the door on Azula’s signal and rush upstairs, they must have been waiting outside in case something like this happened.

“Katara! Run!” He shouts as Azula drags him to the door of their basement and pushes him roughly down the stairs so that the floor grazes his knees and his head bounces on the hard stone. Katara is pushed on top of him as he tries to get up and the two land in a very painful pile on the floor.

“I’ll come get you after I’ve killed Zuko.” She says, twirling the mirror idly. “Or not.”

And then she slams the door shut leaving them engulfed in darkness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day after? What is this madness? And I've started the next one too! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the lovely comments, more are always welcome! The plots rampin up so get ready for the big finale folks


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka must race against time to save Zuko from his sister.

“Shit!” Sokka says, punching the door a little too enthusiastically and rubbing his bruised knuckles. He’s not sure how long they’ve been in the dark now but it’s too long at any rate. With the villagers track record it won’t take too long to start a mob and Zuko’s castle is only a few hours away. He can’t let anything happen to Zuko, he cares too much, their lives are entangled now whether he likes it or not. And honestly Sokka doesn’t really mind that.

“Stop it Sokka.” Katara shouts from the shadows. “You’re not going to help us by breaking your hands.”

Sokka breathes out slowly. She’s not wrong, she never is. He starts to pace back and forward trying to think of a new idea.

“We’ll escape when Gran Gran comes back in a few hours. It’s fine Sokka!”

“I’m not worried about that, I’m worried about Zuko! They’re going to kill him!” He shouts.

Katara scoffs and Sokka slides against the wall.

“Why should you care about that asshole? He kidnapped us Sokka! Have you got Stockholm syndrome or something?” She says, a hint of exasperation in her voice. Well, he’s going to have to explain sometime.

“He’s not like that anymore. He’s changed.”

“Really? You care about him?” She jokes. Sokka can imagine the raised eyebrow even though he can’t see it.  He’s a little annoyed at her for not listening but he’d be doing the same in her shoes.

“Just listen to me, okay?” He asks calmly and he hears a disgruntled ‘yes’ from the corner. “I hated Zuko too. He kidnapped you for some dumb reason and then made me clean his house. He insulted me and shouted at me. Zuko was a piece of shit, I’m not denying that. And then a few days in, I snuck into the West Wing and found all sorts of things about his past, that made me hate him even more. He’s Ozai’s son, Azula’s brother, the person that I should hate the most in the world. I ran away and I nearly died, I got ripped apart by wolves. I wasn’t strong enough. But then Zuko saved me, nursed me back to health, and we slowly started to become friends. We had food fights, snowball fights, he taught me to spar and I taught him to laugh. Turns out his father banished him and burnt his eye when he spoke out against sacrificing a battalion. He’s a good person. I, shit, Katara I know you won’t understand because you haven’t seen him but I really, really like him Katara. Like a lot.”

Once he’s finished his spiel there’s silence for a minute.

“That’s so stupid Sokka.” Katara says darkly. “I don’t know if I believe he’s really changed but you’re my brother and I trust you. If you want to help him I’ll be behind you. I’ve always got your back dipshit. No matter what.”

Sokka smiles and blindly finds his way over to Katara, enveloping her in a hug.

“Get off me!” She laughs, pushing Sokka onto the floor. “And when you say like do you mean _like_?

Sokka thinks for a moment before thinking, fuck it, I’ve already said this much.

“Maybe.”

“Idiot.” She laughs. “He’s not even hot!”

Sokka scowls at her because Zuko is very attractive thank you very much and then gets up to have another look at the door. It’s wooden and so it shouldn’t be too difficult to break if they keep at it and maybe find a spade or something to quicken things up. He goes for one last push and runs at the door at full pelt, slamming his shoulder into the door and then to his surprise, carrying on through the doorway and landing heavily on the floor. How did that even work, he thinks and then looks up to find the much more logical reason, Aang is standing over him holding a bunch of keys and looking just as surprised as he is.

“Aang! You rescued us!” He hears Katara say as she runs out the basement and wraps her arms around the younger boy. Aang grins and hugs her back. “In all the commotion I’d completely forgotten about you!”

“I hid in the cupboard when they came up for Katara.” Aang explains and Sokka nods.

“Nice going Aang. Thanks.”

Katara kisses him on the cheek and he turns bright red, looking every bit like a tomato. Sokka laughs at them until Katara shoots him one of her glares and he stops immediately, he doesn’t want to get on her bad side.

“We’ve got to get to the castle!” Sokka says suddenly, moving to the hall and flinging a cape over his shoulders. “Aang and Katara, grab the others and I’ll see you there!”

“Why are you so worried anyway, didn’t that guy kidnap you?” Aang says quizzically.

“Yeah.” Katara begins. “But Sokka has a massive crush on him so-”

And Sokka is out of the door before he can hear the end of yet another awkward explanation. He finds Appa in the stables and jumps on quickly, spurring him on into the slowly darkening light. The town is eerily silent, no sign of the usual children playing on the green or drunk men teetering down an alleyway. It’s so empty and it’s no mystery as to why. Azula always has been a good actor. Sokka hopes he isn’t too late. He can’t lose Zuko. He can’t. It would be all his fault. They enter the fields now, racing past the farmer and waking all the cows into a complete frenzy, the icy wind rushes through Sokka’s hair and he wishes he still had the mirror so he would at least know what was happening. Through the woods now, past wolves and over lakes, under bridges, slaloming through trees until he sees it. The castle.  He starts to hear the shouts of an angry mob soon after and he prays and pleads that, spirits, he won’t be too late.

 

 

*          *          *

When the mob comes Zuko is in the middle of making pancakes. Uncle Iroh had thought it would be a good idea to take his mind off all the Sokka business but two hours and a lot of batter later, Zuko hopes with all his stone, cold heart that he’ll never see another pancake again.

“Don’t worry nephew! We’ll just make another batch!” Iroh says for the seventh time that evening. Zuko bangs his head on the wall and drags his battery hands through his battery hair.

“Please no. I’d really rather not.” He says, taking off the apron and heading out the door. “I’m going to go to bed.”

And sit there crying and thinking about the futility of existence. Of course he doesn’t say that out loud because it would worry Uncle Iroh. Zuko is also very hungry, he hasn’t eaten all day but that would just encourage his Uncle to try another pancake batch.

It’s only when he’s settled up stairs in his typical staring out the window position that Zuko sees the crowd approaching. He squints, more than a little confused as to whether his sleep deprived eyes are just playing tricks on him because no one ever comes out this far into the woods. He sees the occasional farmer or hunter but this many people? Maybe it’s some weird cult thing judging by the torches they’re all holding. Ah well, so long as they don’t bother him, he thinks going back to the more interesting hobby of thinking about his messed up life and more and more often these days, Sokka.

“Nephew!” He hears Uncle Iroh shout from downstairs.

I swear to God, Zuko thinks, if he asks me to make pancake’s one more time…

“There is an angry mob gathered outside! You haven’t done anything stupid have you?”

He says that like Zuko’s life isn’t just one stupid event after another. A sharp knocking on the door jolts him out of his thoughts and he hurries downstairs to where Uncle Iroh is looking worriedly at the giant wooden doors that are keeping the intruders out.

“What do they want?” Zuko asks, rubbing his eyes. He wants to go to sleep. He’s had enough excitement to last a lifetime.

“I’m not sure, nephew.” Iroh says, pressing his ear to the door to try and gain some insight. He screws his face up in concentration and then a few minutes later, his eyebrows leap up in shock and he steps quickly away from the door.

“What is it Uncle?”

“It’s your sister Zuko.”

Azula. Zuko hadn’t seen her for five years. He hadn’t seen her since the day he had gotten his scar and all she had done about it was laugh. She shouldn't even earn the title of sister.

“I don’t care.” Zuko says, heading back up to his room. If they didn’t break in then he was just wasting his time standing here. And if they did he wouldn’t care. He’ll never be strong enough so what’s the point in trying. Sokka still hasn’t come back too, his brain reminds him as he lays on the bed and wait’s apathetically for the outcome.

He hears Iroh shouting at him from downstairs but it’s almost like he’s underwater, the sounds muffled by Zuko’s mind. What if hejust doesn’t fight back. Sokka’s not going to come back. No one cares. Uncle Iroh might but he’d get over it. He doesn’t want to fight his dad. When he had last checked the flame had been burning out again and Zuko didn’t want to know what would happen when it turned to ashes and dust. The future was terrifying.

The doors break down with a crack like thunder and Zuko hears the screams of the angry townspeople, the clatter of metal and smashing of glass. He should have made more friends, Zuko jokes but then Iroh quite literally pulls him out of his thoughts by dragging him off the bed and down the corridor.

“Uncle what are you doing?” He shouts, running along behind him.

“Saving your life nephew. You may not like it now but I promise that one day you will thank me.” And then he’s pushing Zuko through a door, up the stairs that lead to the roof. “Hide up there! If Azula finds you she will kill you!”

Zuko stares at his Uncle’s desperate expression and immediately feels awful for everything he had just been thinking, love was written all over the old mans face. Zuko lunges forward and wraps his arms around his Uncle and buries his face in his shirt. Iroh curls himself around Zuko too and despite himself the prince starts to cry because he knows now that Iroh would go to the ends of the earth for him. If he died it would destroy him. Iroh brushes  Zuko’s hair out his eyes and presses his forehead against his.

“I love you like I would love a son Zuko and I am so, so proud of everything you have become.”

“Thank you Uncle. I love you too. You…you’ve been a far better father than mine ever was.”

And the Iroh runs off at remarkable speed down the hall and Zuko fights the urge to chase after him. Good luck, he thinks brushing his sleeve across his eyes. Since when had he been so emotional? He blamed Sokka.  And then he runs up the stairs onto the roof.

The force of the wind surprises him and he nearly falls to the ground, staggering over to a large chimney that he can hide behind until Uncle figures something out. Or just forever, that way he can still get out of the whole fighting with his Dad thing. The rain falls hard on his head and he breathes in heavily, in for three, out for three, something Iroh had tried to teach him a long time ago, after a tantrum. He doesn’t want to fight Azula because he knows she’ll win, he puts his head on his knees and wraps his arm around himself. Now would be a great time for Sokka to show up and heroically save me, Zuko thinks loudly, hoping that he’ll somehow hear. 

A creak from the roof door makes Zuko gasp and he turns around slowly. Sokka hadn’t actually heard him had he, he thinks trying to get a good look at the person on the roof so he would know whether it was safe to come out.

“Zuzu?” A voice calls out and Zuko leans his head against the side and feels another sudden urge to cry, hoping to all the spirits there are that she won’t find him.

“I know you’re behind that chimney big brother!” She says and Zuko’s breath catches in his throat and his eyes open wide. Shit. Fuck. Spirits. Well screw this, he thinks standing up and turning to face his sister.

It’s almost as strange seeing her as it was to see himself. Azula seems to be from a part of life he had been trying to forget. She shouldn’t be here. It’s not right. This is his safe place from people like her. She looks older too, she must be sixteen by now and all this does is make her look scarier. He had forgotten how terrified he was of her, how debilitating his fear had been. His whole childhood had been one terrifying event after another. She looks surprised to see him too though and Zuko finds a little power in that.

“How lovely to see you again!”  Azula says. “You look wonderful Zuzu. Apart from the scar of course, don’t think you’ll have much luck making friends with that hideous mess on your face.”

“Hello sister.” He replies, trying not to look as scared as he clearly is. “What do you want?”

She seems to think about this for a moment, although Zuko knows it’s all just for show. She’ll have had this all planned out for months.

“I’ve wanted to take you down for _forever_ , big brother. But when you were stupid enough to kidnap that Katara girl and then even more stupid when you let her go. I thought it would be the perfect motive for a riot. Nothing gets these people more excited than getting out their pitchforks. Although of course, I wanted to finish you off alone. Then I can be the Queen you see. You probably wouldn’t have passed that test anyway but I thought killing you off would just be so much fun!”

Zuko backs away slowly as Azula starts to walk towards him, pulling a knife from her pocket and twirling it in her hand. He should have brought his swords. Then at least he could have a very tiny, miniscule chance.

She dives at him suddenly and he manages to duck out the way, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins. He sidesteps a punch just barely and Azula grabs his arm and throws him to the other side. Zuko gets up quickly, getting the distinct feeling that she’s only toying with him, analysing his strengths and weaknesses. He tries to throw a punch but he’s never been good at hand to hand and so she grabs it, twisting his arm around so that it burns and then kicking him squarely on the chest sending him sprawling onto the ground.

“Honestly Zuzu! I’m so disappointed. I was hoping for a challenge.”

She runs at him and he dances around the chimney tops trying to steer clear from the dizzyingly high edges as he navigates his way around the roof.

“Stop running and fight me!” She yells, spit flying from her mouth. She’s really quite terrifying and Zuko knows, staring into those cold yellow eyes that she will not hesitate to kill him. He stops quickly, skidding to a standstill as he stares at the ground below. Rocks fall down to the forest floor from where he kicks them. Azula laughs and slows down a little, taking her time, knowing that Zuko has nowhere to go. He stares at her in terror, realising that this is it; he’s really going to die here. He doesn’t want to die, Zuko realises at the worst possible time.  His life is a train wreck for sure, but every now and then there’s the little things that make it all worth it. Snowball fights and ballroom dancing. His Uncle making pancakes to make him feel  better. He stands up tall and faces his sister, tears dancing in his eyes.

“Don’t.” He whispers. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? Why can’t you let me be happy?”

She keeps walking towards him.

“The only thing that will make me happy is if you’re dead!”

And then Zuko’s eyes widen in horror as Sokka runs up the stairs.

 

*          *          *

When Sokka arrives at the castle it’s not exactly difficult to get in. He hops off Appa and jumps through the broken down doorway of the castle, wood splintering off, clothing snagged against it. Hurry up, Sokka repeats as he races in to the castle, hearing the shouts of the townspeople upstairs. He races up the stairs, his legs burning as he sprints at full pelt towards the noise.

“Zuko!” He yells. “Zuko!”

There’s no reply. Even if Zuko was nearby he wouldn’t be able to hear him over the shouts. As he enters the  West wing, Sokka sees the crowd suddenly and he rushes into the back of one of the villagers.

“Get out the way!” He shouts, shoving them to one side as he tries to make his way through the crowd.

“What are you doing here, pissbaby?” The person says. He looks round to see an affronted looking Toph, one hand on her hip and the other holding a gigantic pitchfork.

“The hell Toph?” He says, temporarily too confused to carry on. “What are _you_ doing here?”

She shrugs her shoulders.

“What can I say, I love mobs.”

“Okay great but I’ve got an even better job for you. Turns out this dude isn’t a huge asshole and this is all just one of Azula’s little schemes. Can you make the mob like leave please?”

She sighs in annoyance and does a half-hearted thumbs up.

“Thanks Toph! You’re the best!” Sokka calls over his shoulder as he starts to push his way through the crowd again.

 “I know I am!” She shouts back and Sokka smiles a little as he makes his way to the front of the mob. Trust Toph to get involved in all of this.

After some serious elbowing Sokka emerges into the empty corridor and turns to see the reason for the hold up. Uncle Iroh is shoving chairs and sofas into the hallway and pushing anyone who tries to cross away with a blunt spear. Nice, the old man is surprisingly strong too, sending people sprawling onto the ground. Maybe he’s in luck then, no one seems to be getting past Iroh’s defences. Thank spirits, Zuko must be okay.

“Where is he?” Sokka asks.

“On the roof.” Iroh says in a hushed voice. “I thought you would come back. And take this, just in case.”

Sokka smiles at him and takes the sword from his outstretched hand before shouting ‘Good luck!’, throwing open the roof door and climbing up the stairs. The wind whips at his hair and he looks round frantically for Zuko. And then he sees him. Standing at the edge of a precipice, Azula before him with a knife in her hand. No, no, no. Their eyes meet and it takes Sokka’s breath away, with all the commotion it feels like forever ago that he last saw him. Zuko shakes his head subtly, telling Sokka to turn back. Run. But Sokka has had enough of running and that fucking asshole is not going to hurt his friend. Sokka breathes in deeply, grips the hilt tightly and runs full pelt at Azula. Zuko looks stricken between giving him away and telling him to run. Sokka plants his foot down and lunges at Azula.

Azula turns towards him and brings the knife up. Shit, Sokka thinks before the knife goes in, that’s gonna hurt. But then suddenly, out of the blue, before Sokka can stop it, Zuko is pushing Azula out the way, onto the ground. He falls over them, skidding to a stop at the edge and he sees Azula stab Zuko out the corner of his eye. Blood pools out almost immediately, dyeing the white snow bright scarlet. Azula puts her foot on Zuko’s leg and pulls the knife out of his chest. It’s slick with blood and Zuko gasps in pain, hands flailing at the wound, trying to press on it. He looks almost surprised as though, deep down he didn’t expect her to actually do it. Azula grins and laughs, stumbling a little bit, staring at the body on the floor and then her hands as though she hadn’t quite realised she had it in her. Sokka looks at them desperately and then his heart is filled with blind rage and he charges at her again.

“You fuck!” He shouts, catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground. “Stay away from him you monster!”

How dare she! How dare she hurt Zuko, who finally, finally was finding happiness! Who was raised his whole life to think he was a monster, when really the real monster was right next to him. He stops himself when he sees the sword, hovering just above her throat. He’s no monster.

Azula laughs at him, Zuko’s blood covering her face. Sokka stares at her in pure anger and tries to pin her down with his spare hand.

“Weakling.” She mutters and stabs Sokka’s hand. Blood gushes out of it and he stares in horror at the wound as Azula wriggles free from his grasp and heads towards Zuko, who stares flatly into the night sky. She snarls almost savagely like some sort of feral animal and Sokka blindly throws the sword into her back, no longer caring if she dies. It hits her much to Sokka’s surprise but she just pulls it out and throws it onto the ground, far out of Sokka’s reach, blood droplets hitting the snow and absorbing into it. Sokka tries to push himself up and fails, clutching his bleeding hand. Azula turns towards him, angered by the sword in her back and lunges at him, Sokka rolls out of the way but only barely.

“I’ll kill you slowly you brat!” She yells, lashing out wildly, all precision gone, only pure primal instincts left , driving her to kill. She’s gone mad, Sokka thinks as he tries desperately to escape. He can’t die here, he has to win this and save Zuko, so they can both finally be happy. Azula screams so loud that the birds fly out from the chimneys and then she drives the knife down. Sokka closes his eyes and waits. And waits. But it never comes.

He sees Zuko, grabbing hold of Azula just barely with the tiny pieces of strength he has left and then somehow, miraculously, throwing her off the roof. She descends with an ear splitting screech but there’s no time for that Sokka is already moving to Zuko who collapses back onto the ground his eyes closing. Sokka sits over him, completely unsure of what to do, how to save his life.

“Iroh!” He screams, his voice strained and panicked as he pushes down on Zuko’s stomach with his good hand. That’s what you do right? Apply pressure?

“Zuko, wake up!” He whispers, choking through tears. “Please. Please wake up. I’m sorry, I was supposed to save _you_. Looks like I was the damsel in distress all along.”

Sokka’s laughing a little now in between sobs, lowering himself into the snow so he’s lying beside Zuko, whispering into his ear. He brushes Zuko’s hair out his face and the prince almost looks like he’s sleeping, if it wasn’t for the blood. He’s so peaceful. He’s so beautiful. A small breath makes Sokka look up suddenly and Zuko’s eyes open, staring into his. He looks so pained now and his eyes are watering like Sokka knows his are.

“Hey buddy.” He says.

“Hey.” Zuko replies, voice a little strained, his breathing heavy and fast.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Sokka says, holding Zuko’s face in his hands. It’s okay. It’s okay, he says to himself.

“You came back.” Zuko murmurs, a smile spreading across his face. “Why?”

Sokka takes a deep breath.

“Because I care about you Zuko.”

Zuko grins and his eyes close. His body goes limp in Sokka’s arms. His breathing slows. Sokka shakes his head, no, no, no, taps Zuko’s head, shouts for him to wake up. Please.

And then he stops and says, voice surprisingly clear and level.

“Zuko you can’t die. I love you.”

Zuko smiles and then he’s leaning up and kissing Sokka, and his face his so cold but it’s so tender and sweet, and Sokka finds himself grinning through his tears, their noses knocking, foreheads pressed together. Zuko manages a small laugh and Sokka returns it, pressing his lips to his desperately because they both know this could be the last time. Zuko holds Sokka’s cheek in his palm and their teeth clack together as they kiss again but they don’t care, it’s sloppy and yearning but it’s good. It’s so good.

“You cliché fuck.” Zuko murmurs. “I love you too.”

And then Uncle Iroh is running towards them and shouting Zuko’s name but they don’t see him, they’re living in this one strangely perfect moment, holding each other, laughing as snowflakes dance in the dark sky above. 

And below them in the castle, the flame becomes an inferno, twisting and roaring into the sky. It was Zuko's heart you see. And it had never been more alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahey! It's here! The big climatic ending scene! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of my favourites and the longest one too. The stories not quite over though, I've got a nice happy epilogue in the works. Thanks for reading, kudos and comments appreciated ♥♥


	13. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later...

“So you think we should go here?”

“Yeah, it seems like the most logical place in terms of vantage spots but I doubt they’ll suspect it.”

Hakoda nods solemnly and places a little blue marker on the map.

“Good thinking Zuko.” He says, grabbing more of the tiny red and blue flags.

Zuko smiles and then goes back to studying the map, Iroh moves round one of the red markers.

“My guess is that they’ll strike here. My brother is running low on resources and the factory would prove invaluable.”

Hakoda smiles and laughs a little.

“Honestly, you two have been so helpful. I think we could finally win this. Our soldiers have hope for the first time in a while, we still haven’t finished interrogating those prisoners the Kyoshi Warriors brought back either. Things might go very well for us.”

Zuko sips at his tea. It’s funny to think that this guy used to be his worst enemy and now Zuko is one of his most trusted advisors. The rebels deserve to win; with all the atrocities Ozai committed to his own family he doesn’t want to think about the stuff he’s done to strangers.

“Have your troops seen my sister lately?” Zuko asks, worriedly. By the time that Iroh had been able to look for her on the balcony below she had already gone. Azula was like a cockroach, annoyingly hard to kill. He doubted she’d be back in action for a long time though, they’d found blood smears all down the hall.

“No I haven’t Zuko-”

And then Hakoda is interrupted by a frantic Sokka who rushes in breathless, leaps over the sofa and plonks himself down next to Zuko. Zuko smirks and shakes his head bemusedly.

“Sorry I’m late!” He says, breathing heavily. Hakoda rolls his eyes and looks pointedly at the clock.

“An hour? Really Sokka?” Hakoda says. “What were you even doing?”

Sokka does a ‘don’t even ask’ kind of hand gesture and then reaches over to hug his Dad. Hakoda smiles and pats him on the head. Sokka lets go and jumps into Zuko’s lap.

“We’re in a meeting!” Zuko murmurs into Sokka’s ear.

“I’m tired!” Sokka whispers back in retaliation, resting his head on Zuko’s chest. Zuko winces a little, it’s only been a month since he got stabbed there but then he relaxes into it and try as he might to look annoyed, a smile creeps onto his face.

“Right then, let’s get back to it!” Hakoda says, once Sokka’s still. “We’re going to do a supply run to here-”

The rest of the sentence is muffled by Sokka’s hair as he leans against him. Zuko tries to sit up straighter to see what’s going on.

“Sokka I can’t hear!” He says and Sokka chuckles.

“Sorry Mr Serious, do you not have time for your boyfriend on your busy schedule?” Sokka says in a posh, over dramatic accent. Zuko sighs and does a little pout but all it does is make Sokka laugh more.

And then he realizes what Sokka had just said and he smiles fondly down at him.

“Boyfriend?” He asks because Sokka’s never actually called him that before.

Sokka looks a little worried and sits up to look at Zuko. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah.” Zuko says breathlessly. “We can be boyfriends.”

Their whole relationship had been a little backwards, nothing like a near death experience to bring you together. But despite all the kissing and cuddling they hadn’t actually talked about labels or anything like that.

Sokka grins and taps him on the nose. “You’re adorable.”

Zuko blushes and looks at him coyly. Hakoda clears his throat awkwardly. Ah shit.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He says, looking completely unsure of what to do. Uncle Iroh on the other hand is busy giving Zuko a thumbs up. Hakoda rolls his eyes and for good reason, no one is getting anything done.

Just as he starts to talk again, Katara and Aang saunter into the room. They’re deep in conversation and Katara is laughing at something Aang’s said. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and Aang blushes, turning an alarming shade of red before bringing his hand up to her cheek and kissing her back. Hakoda sighs. Iroh shoots them a thumbs up.

“Ew.” Sokka says, propping his head up on the sofa. “Gross.”

Katara does a dramatic gasp and puts her hands on her hips.

“Like you can talk.” Katara replies, raising her eyebrows pointedly as she stares at the two of them.

Sokka sticks his tongue out at her and Katara shakes her head at Zuko in a ‘sorry that you have to put up with him’ kind of way.

When the two of them had met again, Zuko was only just conscious. Iroh had taken him and Sokka back to Sokka’s house and Gran Gran had patched them up pretty well. It had been more than  a little awkward to see her again and so Zuko had pretended to be asleep for a few hours until Katara had sighed and gone, ‘I know you’re awake Zuko’ and then she had given him a lecture which involved multiple death threats if Zuko did anything to Sokka. It had taken a few more weeks for Katara to realize that Zuko was not just ‘playing nice’ in order to kill everyone in their sleep. It was understandable though, he had been a massive dick. And they were friends now. Mostly.

“Don’t embarrass me in front of my boyfriend Katara!” Sokka says, throwing his hands out exasperatedly.  

“Boyfriend? I was wondering how long it would take you two to stop dancing around each other and get on with it.”

Sokka preens with pride and throws an arm around Zuko. “Isn’t that right, honey?”

“Unfortunately.” Zuko says flatly and Sokka tuts to himself.

Hakoda puts his face in his hands.

Iroh grins excitedly. “Congratuations nephew! I’ll have to make you a cake!”

Hakoda slides down the back of the armchair, muttering ‘please no’ to himself. “Why don’t we just have a break seeing as no one seems to be able to concentrate for more than two seconds!” He screeches, getting up immediately and speed walking outside. They hear a distant scream.

Sokka shrugs as he gets up, dragging Zuko with him. “Let’s get some food!”

Zuko sighs but walks quickly to catch up with him. Iroh gives them a meaningful look.

“Be safe boys!” He shouts after them. “And remember, if it don’t go on it don’t go in!”

Zuko blushes and spins round to look at his Uncle.

“What the hell, Uncle? We’re not even…never mind.” And then he rushes back after Sokka trying to will his face back to a more normal colour.

Sokka is bent over laughing to himself in the kitchen, slapping his thigh every now and then. He looks like he’s about to pass out.

“Your Uncle is so weird dude! What the fuck…” And then he’s laughing again, sitting down on the floor and hitting it with his good hand. Zuko giggles a little too and shakes his head.

“Uncle’s great but I think he’s a little _too_ invested in our relationship.”

 Sokka nods and breathes deeply, rubbing tears from his eyes and Zuko grabs a bread roll and hands it to him before sitting down on the floor. Zuko rests his head on Sokka’s shoulder and then creases his nose in disgust as Sokka eats the roll ravenously. Sokka smiles at Zuko’s disgusted impression and makes kissy noises at him threateningly. Zuko backs away quickly from his approaching mouth.

“No! Ew, you’re so gross!” Zuko laughs as he falls onto the floor. Sokka stops and stares down at Zuko softly.

“What?”

“I’m so lucky.” Sokka says as he lays beside Zuko on the ground.

Zuko turns to face him a little surprised. “I’m the lucky one Sokka.”

And then Zuko touches his forehead to Sokka’s and whispers “I love you.”

Sokka grins and kisses Zuko, chastely, closing his eyes and running his hand through Zuko’s hair. Zuko responds immediately and he can almost taste the bread on Sokka’s soft lips.

“You’re so gross.” Zuko says, grinning, his breathing fast and heavy. Sokka laughs and Zuko kisses him again, letting his lips linger on his before pulling away.

“Eeerrrr…guys?”

The two look up to see a very awkward looking Aang and Zuko rolls around so he can’t look at him. There’s a moment of silence and then Sokka say’s-

“So like really hot, right? I bet Katara and you aren’t this cute.”

Aang runs away and slams into the door and Zuko feels bad for laughing.

“Idiot.” Sokka say’s fondly. “Just like you.”

“I think you’re the idiot here.”

“Nope Zuko, that title is all yours- Zuko the idiot. His idiotness. Prince Zuko of Stupid Town. I could go on.”

“I bet you could.” Zuko says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! It's over! Hope you enjoyed this small but fluffy last chapter, I couldn't just end it with the last one, way too emotional. Thanks to everyone who got this far especially anyone who commented, y'all keep me going. I'm going to concentrate on my Nano novel for now but I do have future fanfic plans so watch this space I guess.  
> Thanks again! Hope you liked reading it as much as I did writing it.  
> I'm happy to answer any questions here or on my tumblr (ninjaatticus)-anyone know how to make that a hyperlink?  
>  ♥♥♥


End file.
